


A Strategic Alliance

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old tradition, an arrangement, a duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "This becomes your duty, Yunho."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadoreblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iadoreblue).



 

 

 

  
Snow was falling over a long pathway decorated with yellow flowers. This pathway had a large group of people on either side of it. Yunho was standing at the start of the pathway where a beautiful wooden arch encircled him and an old man holding a Bible. A veiled woman in a white dress was walking down the pathway towards him. When she reached Yunho’s side and he lifted her veil, she had no face.  
  
  
  
  
  
The image shifted and suddenly Yunho was the one walking down the pathway, but dressed in a white suit. Down by the arch stood a tall man dressed in black. When Yunho arrived at the archway, the man bowed. Dark hair covered the mysterious man’s face. Yunho extended a hand to touch and –  
  
  
  
  
  
 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Knocking the alarm clock to the floor, Yunho groaned as he sat up in bed. That was the third time this week he had this dream. He was a bit fearful of the fact that he has never seen the faces of the woman or the man.  
  
  
  
  
  
His phone started ringing. “Hello?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dr. Jung, you’re needed in ER today. A family was in a car accident and their two small children have been injured. They’re awake but are being stubborn with the senior doctors. We need you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Already up and brushing his teeth, he murmured, “On my way!”  
  
  
  
  
  
After a quick shower and putting on a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans, Yunho rushed to the front door of the house. His mother caught him and yelled, “HOLD IT! Breakfast, young man.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mom, I have no time. Gotta get to the hospital quick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother blocked the door. “Is someone dying?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sighed. “No.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then get your butt in the kitchen. I won’t have you living off of cafeteria food! I know you, Yunho, you’ll just go the whole day forgetting to eat properly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Mothers – nagging was what they do best. This was the consequence of choosing to live at home. He tried living alone during medical school. Thought it would be beneficial to try being independent. He enjoyed it for a while. But he never had time to clean his apartment due to the time-consuming studies that came with being a medical student. Plus, he became addicted to eating out since he could successfully cook only one thing and never had time to cook it even if he wanted to.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, he gained weight the first year then dropped abnormal amounts of weight when he had to start his residency at the hospital. After he became an official doctor in the pediatrics division, Yunho decided to move back in with his family.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he munched on some bread and jelly, Yunho figured he made the right decision. For now, he could save his money to someday buy a house for his significant other after they got married.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marriage, Yunho sighed dreamily. Marriage was something he had always desired. In college, unlike most boys in his generation, whenever he saw a lovely girl he immediately thought of marriage. Whenever he saw a nice boy, he thought of settling down too. Because one of the many things he did in college was experiment, which led to him realizing he was gay.  
  
  
  
  
  
But he wouldn’t be opposed to marrying a girl. It would be easier to function in society and he would be able to have kids the conventional way. But it was becoming more and more accepted for same sex couples to marry in Korea. Yunho was thankful for this. His deepest wish was to settle down with a wonderful man and adopt a bunch of children. _Please God_ , he prayed, _let this happen for me someday_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho finished breakfast before his father or sister woke up and rushed out the door. He hailed a taxi to take him to Gwangju Christian Hospital. He has worked at several hospitals before this one but Gwangju Christian was where he felt most at home. It was a small community of doctors and nurses who liked to develop close relationships with their patients, to make them more comfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment he walked through the door, the head nurse, Boa, came running towards him. “Yunho, we need you! The kids are refusing to let any of the doctors change their bandages!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He washed his hands thoroughly, put on the white coat hanging in his locker, and then entered the patients’ room with Boa in tow. The doctor in the room appeared angry and at a loss with what to do. Yunho dismissed him nicely then made a funny face that turned the frowns on the children’s faces upside down. He took the information clipboard from Boa and scanned the paper work.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s your name?” said the little girl named Amber.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho. You can call me oppa if you want.” He sat down beside her and checked her car crash wounds. “Tell me what happened. Where does it hurt?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber talked animatedly, and with Boa handing him supplies, Yunho finished changing the little girl’s bandages. He goes to the other kid, who was Amber’s younger brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey there, Kai. How are you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want my mommy and daddy,” the little boy demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho changed Kai’s bandages as he consoled the young boy. “You’ll see your mommy and daddy soon. Right now, I know they’d like you to be a good boy for all the adults in the hospitals.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai spoke to the bed covers, “I just want to see if they’re okay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa tugged on his sleeve – a cue she needed to speak with him privately. Yunho patted each child on the head and reassured them he will be back to check on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the room, Boa gravely said to him, “The family was hit by a drunkard. The parents…they…oh, Yunho, they didn’t make it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho rested his head on the wall and silently mourned. As a doctor, he saw death a lot. But to know it was causing two children to become orphans at a young age, his heart shredded to pieces. Yunho wanted to protect every child in this world, but he knew he couldn’t do that. No matter what he said, it was not going to shield little Amber and Kai from the pain of this heavy loss.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who’s going to tell them?” he asked after finding his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa looked at him expectantly. Yunho exhaled with a lump in his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later when he finally summoned up the courage to tell the children of their parents’ passing away, Yunho ended up cradling two small heads to his chest as tears seeped onto his white coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Around 11 p.m., he exited the hospital, weary from the multitude of patients he treated. He couldn’t stop thinking about Amber and Kai. Their grandparents had come to pick them up, both adults sporting red-brimmed eyes and pale faces. They lost their daughter and son-in-law, and now they have to deal with two traumatized children on top of it all. He couldn’t even fathom being in the situation of having to grieve for his child’s death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head since it was drizzling and decided to take the bus home. Staring at his feet, he ran into another man head-on. He breathed in a fresh, spicy scent. Yunho wished to bury his nose in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Watch where you’re going,” a soft, deep voice sneered as the man brushed passed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry,” Yunho said wistfully, staring backwards at the retreating man. There was no response for his apology.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later, he stumbled into the house, ready to collapse onto his bed. Yunho noticed the light in his sister’s bedroom were on. She was not usually up so late. He knocked on her door and entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jihye, what are doing?” He stared at the luggage in the room with a frown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye took him by the hand and sat him on the bed. “Oppa, I can’t do it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Marry that man,” Jihye responded impatiently. “The Shims’ son.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah. How could he forget? This evening had been the formal dinner between the Jungs and the Shims. Every generation of Jungs and Shims have been united through marriage. It’s been that way for years. Tonight, Jihye met the Shims’ eldest son for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You didn’t like him I take it?” Yunho assessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He has no personality!” Jihye ranted. “I let mom and dad know I hated him too but they told me I had to marry him anyway. Stupid tradition! It’s archaic! Well, I refuse to go through with it. I have to leave.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shook his head. “Where are you gonna go?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m leaving town. Moving to Seoul. I have a friend from college up there. I’ll stay with her for now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, Jihye, I can’t allow this. It’s not safe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His sister threw her arms around him and wept. “Please, oppa…do you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hugged her securely. “You’ll learn to love him. Give it time, you barely know him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Exactly! I barely know him. I don’t want that! I wanna meet and fall in love the normal way. Yunho, please support me on this. I don’t care what mom and dad think, I just need _your_ approval.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho held Jihye’s face and wiped her tears with his thumb. “I don’t want you to be unhappy. Did that guy show you any affection? Did he tell you how pretty you are?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye sniffed in annoyance. “He tried to flirt with me, but he’s totally and completely socially inept! I can’t live with someone like that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Was he handsome?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye looked away. “He’s a gorgeous man. But I don’t want him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Desire can grow as you get to know a person,” Yunho reasoned patiently. “Love can grow too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye said stubbornly, “I don’t like being forced. It’s a complete turn off.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho could tell no matter how he tried to reason with her, his determined sister was going to find a way to run away with or without his approval. He decided to check if she thought of all the essentials before she ventured off on her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How will you travel to Seoul?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Train. I already bought my ticket.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you have enough money?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye nodded. “Yes, I withdrew the money I made from my temp job and the savings mom and dad stored away for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I need the address of where you’ll be staying,” Yunho demanded. Jihye wrote it down a small piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Call me often, Jihye. I mean it. If I don’t hear from you in 24 hours, I will tell mom and dad where you went.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, oppa,” She consented and hugged him tightly. He hoped he wasn’t making the wrong choice to let her go.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning a shrill scream resonated from the Jihye’s room when his mother discovered his sister’s farewell note. Running to Yunho and his father in a panic, his mother read them the note. His father wasn’t upset at the news, he was livid.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going to look for her,” his father said as he stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Look for her where, Yanghyun? She could be anywhere!” His mother was in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stayed quiet, not revealing he was the one that dropped Jihye off at the train station at 5 a.m. that morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho, did you know about this?” Yunho’s father asked shrewdly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, father.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t protect her, Yunho. There will be hell to pay when I find her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing his face to remain stoic, Yunho said, “I don’t know where she is, father. But Jihye did tell me she was unhappy after the meeting with the Shims.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother gasped. “Oh my God! The Shims! The wedding! What are we going to tell them?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Soojin, calm down,” his father said soothingly, still eyeing Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“But the Shims are not going to like this, honey!” His mom flapped her hands frantically. “This tradition has been going on for ages. I refuse to be the one to break it! It’s bad luck!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh mom, I think you’re being too superstitious,” Yunho commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother rounded on him. “It IS bad luck! I can’t believe Jihye would be so selfish! It was all set. She met their son and he seemed very attracted to her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho popped a strawberry in his mouth, chewing slowly. He loved strawberries. Then, he looked up at his mom. “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now. Jihye hated him. We’re not gonna be able to find her if she doesn’t want to be found. And even if we do find her, we can’t exactly gag her and force her to walk down aisle.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His father sat back down and appeared thoughtful. “A Shim and a Jung have to marry. The Shims have two daughter but both are married. That leaves their boy…and our Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho choked on a strawberry. “Excuse me, dad?”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother’s worried face cleared. “Oh my goodness, it didn’t even occur to me. Yes, Yunho, you will have to marry…what’s his name again?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin,” his father answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Absolutely not,” Yunho put his foot down. No way was he going to marry a stranger. A man his own sister hated! But then he bit his tongue when he recalled the lecture he gave Jihye about love growing and giving it time. Maybe he could…the thought of marriage did thrill him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing the phone, his mother started dialing quickly. “I forgot. I made a promise to Mrs. Shim to call and make arrangements for another dinner tonight, so the kids get to know each other better. That means you now, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s mouth gaped open as his mother left the room to talk privately. He turned beseechingly to his father. “Father, this guy doesn’t even know about this. What if he doesn’t want to marry a man?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’ll have no choice, just like you have no choice. You want to protect your sister, hide where she ran off to? Then this becomes your duty, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He got what the older man was partially trying to do. He thought Yunho would chicken out and reveal Jihye’s location. Yunho wasn’t about to throw his sister to the wolves. He would take the bullet. Marry not for love, but for an old tradition.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shim Changmin,” Yunho tested the name out loud. “What does he do, dad? How old is he?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s a professor at Seoul University. He’s 26 years old.”  
  
  
  
  
  
That means Yunho was about two years older than Changmin. Great. He was going to have to deal with immaturity. But the man was a professor. Very impressive. And that probably means Changmin liked kids! They could adopt and – no, must not get ahead of himself here!  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother came back into the room with a solemn expression. “Poor family. They lost their eldest daughter in a car crash yesterday. They won’t be able to meet us tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s attention perked up. “In a car crash? That’s horrible.” What was it yesterday with car crashes! Does no one drive safely anymore? Their son, his future husband, must be hurting so much right now. His heart and prayers went out to him and his family. When they get together, Yunho vowed to do his best to help Changmin through the grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
Weeks pass with no calls from the Shims. According to his mother’s updates, they were still settled in a hotel and preparing a funeral for their daughter. Yunho checked the mail one day and saw the invitation to the funeral addressed to The Jungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though it was under a heartbreaking circumstance, Yunho couldn’t stop the drumming of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. He was finally going to meet his future husband. Jihye had been calling him consistently for a few minutes every day. Yunho still hadn't told her that he'd be taking her place in the arranged marriage. She told him she found a job in Seoul and was enjoying living with her friend. He didn’t want to burden her with his news just when she was trying to move on.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the car on the way to the funeral, Yunho asked his parents, “Does Changmin know about me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother answered, “I haven’t had a chance to tell them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
This made Yunho a little nervous. What if Changmin rejected him?  
  
  
  
  
  
As he and his parents walked down the field next to a Buddhist temple, Yunho smothered down his black bangs and fixed his collared shirt. He hoped to make a good first impression.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother pointed out the Shim family to him. Yunho’s jaw dropped when he saw Amber and Kai, the two children he took care of in the hospital weeks ago. So this was the family that lost a daughter and son-in-law! He recognized the children’s grandparents. He didn’t know the man and woman next to the grandparents but from the woman’s facial features, Yunho assumed her to be the other daughter and the man behind her was the husband. Next to the woman stood a very tall, thin man with a hard, authoritative countenance. A large nose, big eyes, and wide lips. And hair styled short and brown with tinges of highlights.  
  
  
  
  
  
This was Changmin. Yunho was sure of it. He could see why Jihye did not like him even though the man was gorgeous. Changmin seemed unapproachable. It was possible this mourning period has something to do with it though. Yunho hoped the ice will be broken easily and they hit it off. He wanted this arrangement to work…wanted to be a good partner for this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
At some point during prayers, Yunho jolted when Changmin caught him staring. The taller man’s eyes narrowed then silently discarded Yunho’s presence. He bit his lips worriedly. Not a very good start.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the funeral, the Jungs approached the Shims. Amber and Kai recognized him and came into his arms easily. The rest of the family was staring at them but he didn’t care, hugging the small ones more fiercely.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally straightened up, the silence was broken by the father of the Shim family. “Where is Jihye?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s father explained the situations to the other family very carefully. Then, introduced Yunho, who bowed politely.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shims appeared shocked at the turn of events. Regardless, the other family was equally polite. The mother said, “I remember you - the doctor who took care of Amber and Kai. It’s a pleasure to formally meet you, Yunho. I’m Eunhee and this is my husband Changhee and our daughter, Jiyun and her husband, Donghae. And you know Amber and Kai…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eunhee paused to control her tears from falling. “Sooyun’s, our deceased daughter’s, children. And that’s Changmin, our oldest.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bowed to everyone, but when Changmin’s name was said, he walked over to him. “Hi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stared at him for a few minutes then said loudly to the others, “This is a joke, right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
There was an awkward pause among the group. Yunho has no idea where to look or what to do with his hands, so he fidgeted. Changhee spoke up, “This is our only option right now, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eunhee added, “He even looks a lot like Jihye.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t want to marry a man,” Changmin stated plainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jiyun snapped at her brother, “Oh shut up, Changmin. I’ve seen you go out with guys.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin glared at his sister. “Stay out of this, Jiyun. This is none of your business.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is my business! What you do will affect two families and the next generation. Man up! You have to do this! If only Sooyun was here, she’d – “ Jiyun leaned into her husband and broke down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stormed away without a reply, bumping into Yunho. He smelled a familiar spicy scent. Turning around, he saw Changmin stomping towards a car. Yunho felt the anticipation in his stomach churn into nausea. He had feared the other man would react this way.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Yunho didn’t want to let him go angry…this arrangement could drag on for months before becoming final. He jogged to catch up, blocking the other man’s path of escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking Changmin directly in the eye, Yunho said quietly, “I know you weren’t expecting this. But I think I can make you happy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t even know me,” Changmin said with a bored air.  
  
  
  
  
  
“But, you were about to marry a stranger. You and Jihye didn’t know each other well either.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning in, Changmin said with a hint of anger, “I wanted Jihye. And besides, you’re not even my type.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is your type?” Yunho felt compelled to ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
“For one thing, you’re too tall,” Changmin criticized as he looked Yunho up and down. “And you’re too sloppy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tugged on his shirt sleeve nervously. His gaze wandered to the family members staring at them. “We have no choice, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring back at the family then at Yunho, Changmin pursed his lips and ordered, “Meet me in court in a week. No need for an extravagant wedding ceremony anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing down his disappointment, Yunho nodded in agreement. “See you –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin climbed into his car before Yunho could finish. Sitting down on the sidewalk, Yunho put his head between his knees and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _What have you gotten yourself into, Jung?_  
  



	2. “I found a house.”

That night, after his disastrous first meeting with Changmin, Yunho has the reoccurring wedding dream again. But this time, he walked down the aisle and the man at the end of it had a face. It was Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho woke up with a smile because the Changmin in his dream embraced him…and just when the taller man was about to kiss him, Yunho was startled out of his slumber by the alarm clock. The smile fell gradually when he remembered Changmin’s words to him: “You’re not even my type.”  
  
  
  
  
  
What was he supposed to do about that? Changmin hated his height, but it was not like Yunho could make himself shorter. So he may be a little sloppy with his appearance…was that really such an awful thing? He will try to work on it though. Maybe he could rope Boa into going shopping with him to get a new wardrobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho yawned. Time to get ready for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth, and made his way to the kitchen. His mother was at the table, flipping through some thick magazine.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good morning, mom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The older woman greeted him absentmindedly. He pulled out a bowl of strawberries from the fridge and casually walked over to see what his mother was up to. Yunho saw elaborate flower decorations and tiered cakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you doing, mother?” He asked curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Beginning the wedding plans, of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stopped eating. “That’s not necessary, mom. Changmin doesn’t want a ceremony. We’re doing it through court.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother’s eyes bugged out. “What?! But, Yunho, I – I had so many wonderful ideas. Why doesn’t he want a ceremony?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho felt the need to justify Changmin’s decision. He didn’t want his mother to know his fiancé wasn’t nice to him. No wedding ceremony? It was not a big deal, Yunho convinced himself. _Really._  
  
  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath and explained, “The purpose of a wedding ceremony is to celebrate your love with your spouse and family. Changmin and I are not in love. There’s really no point to have one. Court is the practical thing to do, he’s right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother looked deeply disappointed. “But since when have you been practical about romance. I know you want a party, Yunho. You can’t lie to your mother. I have the most perfect flowers and cake picked out! And obviously, you can’t wear the dress we had bought for Jihye but we’ll get you a brand new white suit –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mom, please, no. We’re not having one.” Yunho made his tone sound final. But then, something occurred to him about what she said. “How come I have to wear the white suit? Why not a black one? Changmin can wear the white one, I’m not a bride!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising her eyebrows, his mother clarified, “I just thought that since you’re taking Jihye’s place, you’d wear white. Besides, you look wonderful in white.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was a bit mollified at the compliment. “Do I? Well, I suppose a white suit would look really nice. It’s unique.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother smiled. “Yes, it is unique. Just like you, honey.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile spread on Yunho’s face too. Even if it was just a court wedding, he wanted to look appealing…for Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, he left the house to go to work. The moment he entered the hospital, Boa pulled him by the arm into his private office. She sat him down and stood over him as a menacing figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho immediately raised up his arms. “Look, I’m sorry I’m late. I know you must have been swamped with patients but – “  
  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Boa practically shouted. “That’s not it! When were you going to tell me, Yunho?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Perplexed, he asked, “What’re you talking about?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Her bottom lip trembled. “You’re getting married?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
How in the world does she know already? Yunho squirmed in his seat. “Did you call my house or something? Did you talk to my mom?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t have to! A man called just a few minutes ago and asked for you. And when I inquired about his identity and what message I should leave for you, the man tells me he’s your fiancé!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin tried to get in contact with him? Here? Yunho opened his mouth to explain, but Boa continued her rant. “I just thought that if you decided to marry you would – would…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stared at her in sympathy. “Boa, we’ve been over for more than a year.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Their relationship had happened by chance one day after he had diagnosed an 8 year-old boy with cancer. A claustrophobic feeling came over him and he retired to his office to deal with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa had found him there with sadness looming over him, and she comforted him. One thing led to another and they kissed, which led to a pseudo-relationship that rarely existed outside of the work-place. Boa knew his preference for men but since neither of them really had time to find anyone, they basically used each other. For over a year, before Yunho decided to break it off.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a determined look, Boa sat on Yunho’s lap and kissed him. He allowed himself to be kissed for a couple of seconds then pushed her away gently. “You can’t force it. I only see you as a very good friend, Boa. Please, let’s not complicate it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa sniffed and got off his lap. “I didn’t even know you were dating. I’ll get over this. But tell me – are you at least happy with this man? Does he make you happy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“I wanted Jihye. And besides, you’re not even my type.”_ Changmin’s harsh statement echoed in his head. Naturally, Yunho decided against telling Boa the truth and answered, “Of course. He’s like my soulmate. We’re perfect for each other.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa sank down onto a chair forlornly. “Well, I’m glad - he’s treating you right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho let out a chuckle. “Why are you assuming he might be the one in the wrong? What if I was the one not treating him right, eh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s not possible,” Boa said glumly. “You’re too soft-hearted.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kneeling down in front of her, Yunho held up a hand, seeking their traditional high-five. “Friends?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling a bit, Boa gave him a light high-five. “Friends.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was very relieved to have settled this matter with Boa. The young woman was important to him. She was one of the three lovers he has ever had. The fact that he and Boa remained friends after the break-up was a testament of their strong friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next four days were a normal routine: home to hospital then hospital to home. Changmin never called him back and Yunho didn’t want to call. He was nervous enough thinking about what the other man wanted of him in the first place, so calling Changmin would only lead to awkwardness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite his earlier protests, his mother was unstoppable. She ordered a cake and flowers for a small celebration after their court wedding. She and Mrs. Shim were planning it as a “surprise”. Really, the only one that was going to be surprised was Changmin – and honestly, Yunho didn’t think that would bode well for anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something almost horrifying occurred to him as he listened to his mother go on and on to Mrs. Shim on the phone about the catering for the party. So, a judge will marry them. Then, there was the party to attend afterwards. Traditionally, newlyweds retired to a hotel for a romantic wedding night. A wedding night with Shim Changmin terrified the hell out of Yunho. If Changmin’s aloof personality reflected what he was like as a lover, then Yunho was in big trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Putting aside the troublesome thoughts of the wedding night, Yunho worried about where they were going to live after the wedding. Will Changmin insist they live separately? Or will they buy a house and attempt cohabitation?  
  
  
  
  
  
These questions were answered for him when, on the fifth day, Changmin came striding into the hospital. Yunho was at the receptionist’s desk, scanning through the patient sign-in sheet when he spotted the lanky figure with a grumpy expression right away. His stomach dropped into his intestines as Changmin stood two feet away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“When do you get off work?” the taller man asked with no greeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho slid his hands into the white coat pockets to cease their trembling. “I worked the night shift yesterday…been here since 11 p.m. last night. So I should be getting off around noon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Checking his watch, Changmin nodded and said, “Meet me at the entrance of the hospital in exactly an hour then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when his fiancé turned to walk away, leaving Yunho befuddled, Boa stood in the younger man’s way. “Are you Yunho’s fiancé?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Not waiting for Changmin to answer, Yunho quickly walked forward and wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulders. He could feel Changmin stiffening.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” Yunho answered, praying the other won’t take his arm off. “Boa, this is Shim Changmin, my fiancé. Changmin, this is Boa, a dear friend.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa’s eyes bugged out. “Shim? As in the Shim-Jung arrangement? You told me Jihye was the one to be betrothed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pretended to laugh in a carefree fashion and pressed himself closer to Changmin. “I did tell you that, but _we_ fell in love instead. So it all works out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Boa scrutinized Changmin, who hasn’t moved or breathed properly since Yunho touched him. “But Yunho –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Listen, Boa, I’m gonna head out a little early today. Changmin and I have some things to do.” Holding his breath, Yunho leaned up a bit and kissed Changmin’s cheek. “I just need to change and I’ll meet you at the entrance...sweetheart.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin bared his teeth and looked like he was going to curse at him, but Yunho ran away before that happened. Heart racing, lips tingling from Changmin’s soft cheek, he put away his doctor’s coat and adjusted his clothes. He had on a casual t-shirt and jeans like always; it will have to do. Running his fingers through his hair, Yunho nodded at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
  
  
  
He hurried out of the hospital before Boa could catch him and saw Changmin leaning against a red car. The moment the other man spotted him, he ordered, “Get in the car.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in the passenger seat, they sat in an awkward silence. Yunho hesitantly glanced at the other. Changmin was sitting side-ways, glaring at him. “What was that in there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry I had to put on show. It’s just – I don’t want Boa to know our real circumstance.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lowered his voice, which made him more intimidating in the confinement of the vehicle. “Never do that again. I’m not one for putting on a show for people. Neither do I like causing a scene, so I kept quiet during your charade. But never, I repeat, _never_ kiss me in public.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though it wasn’t the time for such things, Yunho teased, “So I can kiss you in private?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Head snapping back, Changmin insisted angrily, “Never kiss me, period.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t know why he felt disappointed by that demand. As the car started moving, he stared out the window and wondered what it would be like to kiss Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the train station after 20 minutes of silence in the car. “Why are we here?” Yunho pondered out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turned off the engine. “We’re going to Seoul.”  
  
  
  
  
  
For one wild moment, Yunho imagined he was being dragged to go find Jihye. But Changmin didn’t know where his sister went, so why Seoul?  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood in line and when it was their turn, Changmin pulled out two tickets and handed them to the attendant. Yunho waited until they were seated in the train then inquired, “Why are we going to Seoul?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting across from him, Changmin answered impassively, “I found a house.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho almost shot out of his seat. “You bought a house already?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
With impatience, Changmin answered, “Well, what did you expect us to do after the contracts are signed? Live with our parents?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just didn’t think you’d – you actually bought it already? That’s not fair, we should split the cost.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I couldn’t wait around your busy schedule. I made the down-payment. We can split the mortgage later.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Happiness sheathed Yunho all of a sudden. A house! He couldn’t wait to see it! But wait…  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s in Seoul. I work here though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gave him a look that wondered _are you that stupid?_. “You don’t expect me to live in Gwangju. I have tenure at Seoul University. And for a big city, hospitals are always looking for doctors. I even checked with a few around the area. They need a pediatrician.”  
  
  
  
  
  
So logical, and dare he say, a tad thoughtful. Changmin really considered all the possibilities and made sure the move would work for him too. He didn’t know what to say except: “Thank you, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whatever, Jung.” And the other pulled out an ipod from his pocket and ignored Yunho the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, they arrived in Seoul. Yunho had dozed off in his seat. Nudged awake by Changmin, Yunho opened his eyes only to see the other man staring at him in disgust, “You drool.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wiped the side of his mouth and stood up, quickly fixing his clothes. Changmin stood up too but, as he walked passed Yunho, he scoffed, “As if that’s going to help.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Dropping his arms to the side in embarrassment, Yunho trailed after Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
His fiancé signaled for a taxi to take them to their destination. In the taxi, Yunho has his face plastered to the window, gazing at the neon lights and tall buildings in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve never been to Seoul,” Yunho told Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh really? I couldn’t tell.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He ignored the sarcasm in the other man’s tone and just enjoyed the scenery.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before long, they arrived at the [house](http://www.acerent.net/estate_images/img11100/11170/11170_1.jpg). Yunho got out of the car in a daze. Oh my God. He loved it already and they hadn’t even seen the inside!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho ran to the front door, eager for Changmin to unlock it. He bounced around from room to room, making comments about everything that pleased him…which was everything about this house. It has 6 rooms and 3 bathrooms, fully furnished with all wooden floors, and so many windows you can taste the fresh air from the inside. The breathtaking scenery of mountains and trees could be seen from every room. The architecture was modern and classy – a lot like Changmin actually.  
  
  
  
  
  
He found Changmin on the porch when he was done touring. The taller man was staring off into the distance, the light breeze blowing through his wavy, brown hair. Yunho took a few seconds to admire the view – Changmin was like a magnificent stone sculpture. So unattainable, so untouchable. But oh how Yunho wanted to touch at this very moment. He restrained himself and stood at a good distance from the other man.  
  
  
  
  
  
“The house looks really expensive, Changmin,” he commented casually.  
  
  
  
  
  
“With both our careers, we can afford it,” Changmin responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho nodded. “Thank you…for finding this. I love it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin faced him then. “I didn’t do this for you. I did it out of duty. Besides, I highly doubt you know how to pick out a tasteful house and furniture.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting a little fired up at the snide insult, Yunho disputed, “Well, then why bother even bringing me here to see the house if you didn’t care what I thought?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My father’s orders,” Changmin taunted. “What? Did you think this was me being generous? Think again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Grinding his teeth, he swallowed down a rude come-back. One must not fight hate with more hate. So Yunho smiled openly and suggested, “Maybe we should head back to Gwangju.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin appeared to be considering how to deal with Yunho’s abrupt change in mood…then walked back to the taxi still waiting for them. Yunho hurried along.  
  
  
  
  
  
His fiancé took him to a real estate office where they needed his signature on a few documents. After that, they headed to the train station and back to Gwangju in complete silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
He fell asleep on the train and had to be woken up again. The drive to Yunho’s house was filled with more silence. It was making Yunho go mad. Did Changmin hate him that much? Or was Jihye right when said the eldest Shim has no personality?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho decided to strike up a conversation. “What do you teach?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin replied like a robot, “Language arts, specializing in English, Japanese, and Chinese.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was beyond impressed. “Wow! You’ll have to teach me then. I’d love to learn some Japanese especially! Maybe even visit Japan. I’ve heard it’s a beautiful country. Have you ever been there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes.” But the younger man didn’t elaborate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Folding his arms, he sat back in his seat. So much for a lighthearted conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached Yunho’s house, Changmin leaned over him to open the passenger door. Their faces almost touched.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blurted out, “You have beautiful eyes.” And they really were beautiful with a unique slant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin blew out air through his nose like a bull and gestured for Yunho to get out of the car. Once he was standing on the side-walk, Yunho stated as fact, “You’re a jerk, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The other man shut the door with a snap and rolled down the window to say, “As long as you keep that in mind, this arrangement will work out perfectly, Jung. Remember: court on Saturday.” Then, the younger man skidded away at high speed down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was left in a dust of confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He bit his nails raw until the wedding day. His mother made him even more nervous telling him how she reserved a hotel for them after the ceremony. Oh God. Alone with Changmin in a hotel room. His body reacted in turmoil to the thought. He was very attracted to the man. And he was willing to overlook that rude mouth of his. But Changmin obviously wasn’t attracted to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn’t ask for Boa’s help with shopping because the woman had gotten angry with him when he told her he was leaving the hospital. He pleaded with her to visit him in Seoul but she just ignored him. Eventually, he knew Boa will forgive and talk to him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the week, Yunho was so busy at the hospital he didn’t have time to shop for a new wardrobe. The morning of the wedding day, Yunho sighed as he zipped up his luggage. His old, unfashionable clothes will have to do for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
The digital clock in his room said it was 1 p.m. Time for a long shower. He was supposed to meet Changmin at 5 p.m. in court. Stripping off his clothes, a box on the counter of the bathroom was mocking him. It was a hair removal product.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin had said Yunho wasn’t his type…that he wanted Jihye. Well, as a woman, Jihye most likely had…uh, smooth erogenous zones. Yunho shuddered. As far as he was concerned, Jihye didn’t have any erogenous zones and will remain a pure virgin forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
He read the instructions on the box: _Apply (don’t rub) the cream on the hair area. Leave on for 10 minutes, then remove gently with a wet cloth_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. That didn’t sound so bad. He used the mirror to accurately apply the cream on his nether region and waited for 10 minutes. There was a slight burning sensation but it was better than trying to wax it off. And he knew if he tried to shave, he would cut himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the shower, Yunho daydreamed of Changmin kissing him on the wedding night, undressing him, touching him. His hand wandered down to ease the aching.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Please, let Changmin want me tonight. Please..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a white suit and neatly combed hair, Yunho walked into the judge’s chamber with his parents. Changmin stood stiffly in a black suit by his parents and sister and her husband. He could hear the wedding march in his head as he walked towards Changmin, like in his dream. His fiancé watched him with zero emotion in his eyes. Gulping, Yunho halted beside Changmin and glanced at the judge.  
  
  
  
  
  
The old judge stared at the couple with indifference and asked, “Who are your witnesses?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shoot, Yunho forgot all about a witness!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jiyun raised her hand. “I’m Changmin’s sister and will act as his witness.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Donghae, Jiyun’s husband, surprised Yunho by raising his hand too. “I’m Jiyun’s husband and will act as Yunho’s witness.” Yunho smiled in gratitude at Donghae, who smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now, hold hands,” the judge instructed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Instinctively, Yunho reached down to grab Changmin’s right hand, his gaze never leaving the judge. Changmin’s hand was surprisingly warm, Yunho squeezed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The judge recited a standard introduction about marriage and its lifetime commitment of trust and faithfulness. These words sounded hollow considering their situation but Yunho took them to heart anyways…he hoped Changmin will too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the judge asked, “Changmin, do you take Yunho as a life-partner?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin responded quietly, “I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho, do you take Changmin as a life-partner?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning a bit to gaze at his future husband, Yunho replied softly, “I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He noticed Changmin’s cheeks colored when the judge directed them to kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
A long pause, then Yunho was swiftly pulled towards Changmin, dry lips pressing onto his. The kiss was over before Yunho could react.  
  
  
  
  
  
Papers were signed, copies were given to him and his new husband, and that was it. A Shim and a Jung of this generation were officially married.  
  
  



	3. "You want sex?"

_I’m married…I’m actually married!_ Yunho thought as he walked out of the judge’s office with the family and his new spouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s go,” Changmin ordered, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as they reached the building’s exit, Changmin’s mother called out to them, “Boys, wait!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, Changmin stopped dragging Yunho and let go of his arm. “Yes, mom?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You two have a ceremony to attend,” the older woman said enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin frowned. “A ceremony?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, dear,” Eunhee nodded with a sparkle in her eyes. “Now, come on, you two. The guests are waiting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Guests?” Changmin said accusatory to Yunho. “Didn’t I say I didn’t want a ceremony?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin, I’m sorry I know –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s mother interjected, “That’s unreasonable. There must always be a wedding ceremony! Besides, it’s just a couple of our close relatives…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho and a very disgruntled Changmin rode in a taxi to the hotel, where the reception was being held at a banquet hall. In the car, Yunho asked gently, “Are you okay, Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The younger man didn’t say anything. Yunho patted the other’s thigh. Changmin scooted away from him. Upset, Yunho stated, “I don’t have the plague, ya know. Would you have treated Jihye this way?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pouting a bit, Yunho told him, “Well, just so you know, she didn’t even like you. In fact, she hated you. That’s why I’m here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring out the window, Changmin replied, “Is that so? Well, then, lucky you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They didn’t speak the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon their arrival, a hotel concierge escorted them to the banquet hall. The second the large doors opened and the newlyweds entered, everyone turned to gawp at them. His mother had lied. There was certainly not just “a couple” of close relatives. There has to be at least fifty people in the hall, most of whom Yunho didn’t know. He could feel Changmin seething beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The newlyweds were seated at the table covered with shiny, white silk and purple flower trimmings. A live band was playing classical music. Waiters served each table with a lavish buffet. The fancy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling created an intimate glow in the room. His mother and Mrs. Shim really did go all out to create a beautiful setting for their sons’ wedding ceremony. Too bad it was wasted on an awkward, _no-where-near-in-love_ couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
A waiter came and served them the appetizers and asked them what they would like to drink. Yunho requested ice tea while Changmin requested beer and to “keep them coming.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was too nervous to eat, so he sat there watching other people chit-chat. Changmin wasn’t eating either, but gulping down the beer like a man dying of thirst. Luckily, because so many people came to congratulate them, Yunho didn’t have to force a conversation with his spouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and their parents’ friends came to talk mostly with Yunho. Many from the Jungs’ extended family eyed Changmin warily. When the main entrée was served, everyone left them alone to eat. Yunho used his fork to move some food around, unable to stomach eating any of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glanced to his right and noticed Changmin was on his third beer. In concern, Yunho advised, “You’ll get drunk if you continue like this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin said succinctly, “That’s the point.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho toyed with his collar and analyzed all of his relatives and Changmin’s relatives…trying desperately to find another suitable couple for the Shim-Jung arrangement. But every person related to them was either married, in a relationship, or too young to get married. Changmin has younger cousins; they wouldn’t match with Yunho’s much older cousins. Resting his face in his palm, Yunho sighed. This was why his family and Changmin’s family struck up the deal in the first place; there were no other options.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part of him wanted to yell at Jihye for taking the easy way out. But another part of him, the optimistic part, really believed that love can develop over time – after living together and getting to know each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Normally, people warmed up to Yunho immediately. Changmin was different from everyone else – he presented a challenge to Yunho. A challenge to understand the other man, even teach him how to show love.  
  
  
  
  
  
His deep thoughts were interrupted by an older man who came to their table and wrapped an arm around Changmin’s shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, boy!” the older man greeted. “You finally got married. Never thought you’d find someone to put up with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho saw Changmin’s grip on the beer bottle clench. Yunho looked up at the older man and said firmly, “Excuse me, sir…there’s nothing _to put up with_. Changmin is everything I could have hoped for.” It might be rude, but Yunho felt the need to defend his husband, who obviously seemed bothered by this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
The older man ignored Yunho and said, “Didn’t ever peg you as gay, Changdol-ah. Are you sure you want to disgrace our family by bringing a fag into it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a pang of hurt at the obvious attack towards him, Yunho stared down at his hands. Changmin snapped, “Stop it, uncle. Leave. Now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s uncle stumbled away, chuckling to himself. Yunho heard Changmin mutter under his breath, “Damn drunkard!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He sensed the younger man’s gaze on him, but was too embarrassed to look up, so he pretended to eat again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of minutes later, their parents, Changmin’s sister, as well as, Amber and Kai came to their table. The kids huddled around Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oppa, Grandma says you’re our uncle now,” Amber stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho forced a smile. “Yes, I am.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s mother grinned. “The babysitter was watching them but they couldn’t wait any longer to see their uncle Yunho!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho smiled for real now. He patted his knees and both Amber and Kai climbed on top of them. Kai said in a small voice, “We missed you, hyung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I missed you both too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber covered her mouth half-way and whispered in Yunho’s ear, “Can’t believe you’re marrying mean uncle Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Also in a whisper, Yunho asked, “Is he mean to you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber shrugged. “Not really, he just never talks to us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin coughed. Yunho turned and saw two rings in his partner’s palm. Yunho’s father explained, “Those are the rings that have been passed down from generation to generation.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jiyun suggested, “I think you two should put them on each other.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looked daggers at her. Jiyun grinned slyly and said, “Well, go on. A wedding isn’t complete without wedding bands.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho has his left hand resting on the table, the arm supporting Kai. Changmin grabbed his hand and slipped the smaller of the two gold bands on his ring finger. Changmin stared at Yunho’s hand for several seconds before letting it go. Yunho did the same thing with the other ring to Changmin’s hand. Its long fingers – thicker than Yunho’s fingers – and clean, short nails mesmerized Yunho with their overall manly appearance. He wanted this hand touching him all of sudden. Yunho shivered and let go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jiyun clapped her hands. “They fit! We were worried they wouldn’t. It’s totally meant-to-be!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly, Changmin sprung up out of his chair and said, “We need to leave now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eager for the wedding night, aren’t you, oppa?” Jiyun asked impishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Enough, Jiyun!” Changmin barked. Jiyun punched her brother on the arm and stalked away in a huff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eunhee disapproved, “You have to stop snapping at her like that, Changminnie!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looked down at Yunho. “We’re leaving.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber and Kai refused to let go of Yunho until Changhee commanded, “Kids, get off of uncle Yunho’s lap. It’s time for him to go now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hugged the children and promptly set them on the ground. He stood up and moved closer to Changmin. Yunho’s mother asked, “And where do you two plan on going?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um, our house in Seoul?” Yunho assumed, glancing uncertainly at Changmin. The honeymoon suite was not such a good idea while Changmin was in this angry state.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eunhee shook her head. “No. We reserved a hotel room for you here. No sense in travelling to Seoul this late.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin said rigidly, “Mom, I told you we weren’t going to spend the night in Gwangju.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s nonsense, honey. You should enjoy your first night together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pinching the top of his nose and sighing, Changmin relented to their parents’ interference. Jiyun suddenly materialized to drag Changmin away. They appeared to be arguing about something. Yunho saw Jiyun put something in her brother’s pocket. Changmin looked furious as he walked back towards him. “Let’s go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bowed to the parents and followed his spouse. The receptionist told them their room number and they went there in silence. With each step, Yunho grew more nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment they entered the room, Changmin made a beeline to the small bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You really shouldn’t have hard liquor after beer,” Yunho advised.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring him, Changmin strolled around the upscale hotel suite, cussing profusely after peering into the bedroom. “I knew it, one bed. One fucking bed!” Yunho watched Changmin loosen his tie and throw himself on the small couch in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing awkwardly at the doorway of the bedroom, Yunho suggested, “We can share the bed. It’s quite large. That couch is too small for you…you’ll wake up with a sore neck and back if you sleep on it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry about me.” Changmin stared back at him with slightly unfocused eyes. “Take the bed, enjoy our so-called wedding night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho removed his suit jacket and tie shakily. “Changmin? Don’t you think we should…should –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sat up and with two strides stood close in front of Yunho. “What? Sex? You want sex?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting his lip, Yunho said sensibly, “I just think that it’s necessary to consummate the marriage. Otherwise, we’re just two people who signed a contract and are living together. That’s not what the tradition is about.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Spare me your bullshit reasoning,” Changmin said belligerently. “I asked you if you wanted sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Forget it!” Yunho turned around but Changmin side-stepped him and blocked his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh no, not so fast. You’re obviously thinking about it. If you want sex, you’ll have to tell me how you want it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho frowned and wondered, “Have you ever been with a man?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grinned wolfishly. “Yes. And, every time, I do the fucking.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that,” Yunho replied, short of breath. It has been years since he was made love to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin trailed a finger down Yunho’s neck. “Eager much, Jung?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho swallowed. “I just think we should do this right. Sex is part of marriage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And the fact that I’m not attracted to you is not a concern?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn’t sure how to reply to that. Instead, he started unbuttoning his formal shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. Yunho lowered his eyes; he didn’t want to see the disgust on the younger man’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Go into the bedroom and shut the door,” Changmin commanded severely. “Undress and get under the sheets.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heart pounding, Yunho followed the instructions. There was nothing else he could do. He didn’t know this man well enough to discern when and how much to push. Besides, making Changmin angrier wasn’t going to improve the situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he pulled off his boxers, Yunho’s body shook with eagerness. The attraction he felt for Changmin from the beginning doubled in voltage after their earlier interaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tucked himself into the bed, bare skin hidden by the cool cotton sheets. Fifteen minutes pass and still no sign of Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
He laid there and reminisced on his male lovers…only two, and he had met them during his first four years of college, before medical school. His first was a boy named Heechul. They had become best friends quickly and enjoyed fooling around, which led to a lot of sexual experimentation. They had fun together, but stopped sleeping together after a year and decided they were better as friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
His second and only other male lover was a Japanese transfer student who didn’t speak Korean very well. But that was okay because, what he and this boy had been up to broke all language barriers. Their relationship had ended when the boy went back to Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
These sexual experiences with other men were all playful and sweet. He has never had sex with a man like Changmin. He will just have to go with the flow and do whatever feels natural. Yunho nodded in determination and he propped himself against the headboard, staring patiently at the bedroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
At exactly the 30 minute mark, the door creaked open to reveal a half-dressed Changmin. Lust ran through Yunho as he gazed at the younger man’s chest, eyes trailing to the small patch of hair disappearing behind the waistband of his black pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring at the floor, Changmin walked over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp. Darkness filled the room. Even after his eyes adjusted, Yunho couldn’t see anything. He waved a hand in all directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin. Where are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The bed dipped and the sheets were thrown off his body. Yunho instinctively covered himself with his hands, but the darkness concealed his nudity from Changmin. So, Yunho relaxed and sank down to lie on his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warm hands parted his legs; Yunho willingly let them fall open. His hips were suddenly lifted and a pillow placed underneath. Reaching out, Yunho’s hands touched hard, bare shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
He whispered, “Changmin…want you…”  
  
  
  
  
  
A cool gel dribbled onto his opening then a finger entered him, then another, and another. Yunho laid there taking deep breaths. Just when the tension eased and it started to feel good, the fingers withdrew. He sensed Changmin hovering over him, his husband’s slacks brushing his inner thighs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pulled Changmin down by the neck, wanting a kiss, but the other jerked away. Yunho’s legs were folded into his chest, leaving him exposed to his partner. Something hot and sleek entered him then and Yunho knew this was it – Changmin was inside him!  
  
  
  
  
  
The man on top of him moved, first slow, then at a faster pace. Yunho kept his legs in place, turning his head to side and tried to absorb every inch of hardness. Changmin wasn’t touching him; they were only connected in the most primitive human way.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Why isn’t Changmin touching me?_ Yunho questioned anxiously. With his face to the side, Yunho leaned forward to kiss whatever skin he could reach – it was the other man’s arm. Breathing hard, Changmin moved that arm to hold the headboard above Yunho’s head.  
  
  
  
  
  
His feelings were hurt at being snubbed; Yunho lied still, unresponsive to the thrusting and asked in a small voice, “Can you kiss me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin groaned and sped up, inciting both pain and a hit-or-miss pleasure inside Yunho. He bit his fist, wishing for it to end but also wanting more. Without warning, Changmin collapsed on top of him. The heavy weight pressed him down into the mattress. Hot liquid oozed out of him, where Changmin slipped out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wiggled and struggled underneath the younger man, attempting to break free, but it was like trying to move dead weight. He poked the other in the ribs. “Changmin? Changmin, move please!”  
  
  
  
  
  
No response, just snoring.  
  
  
  
  
  
The jerk passed out! He _actually_ passed out on him! Must be from all that alcohol, Yunho thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn’t believe what a selfish lover Changmin was. A small part of him fantasized that maybe, just maybe, this man would be tender in bed. But nooooooo! Instead, Changmin took his pleasure like an animal then fell into an alcohol-induced sleep without any consideration for his lover!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was so mad, he wasn’t even hard anymore. _Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!_ He chanted in his head but eventually got sleepy. Yunho spread his arms out on the bed and closed his eyes, Changmin’s breath on his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Jerk!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud ring wrenched him from the most wonderful dream that featured him yelling at Changmin for being bad in bed. He opened his eyes, realizing the phone in the bedroom was ringing. Yunho stretched himself towards the phone as much as he could but still couldn’t reach it. Changmin was still in a coma on top of him, rendering him helpless to any leg or chest movements.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho got an idea. He let his left hand stray to Changmin’s pant-suit-covered butt and pinched it really hard with his medium-length nails. The younger man yelped, rolling off Yunho at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the hell?” Changmin complained, rubbing his butt.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Serves you right!” Yunho blustered, pulling off the bed cover and wrapping it around his body. His butt was so sore, he limped to the bathroom. Just before he closed the bathroom door, Yunho looked in Changmin’s direction and said, “Your penis is hanging out, oh dear sweet husband of mine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally exited the bathroom an hour later, Yunho found a haggard-looking Changmin nursing a cup of coffee. Wearing a fluffy white hotel bathrobe, Yunho walked carefully to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did you sleep well, Changminnie?” Yunho asked in fake sweetness. “I mean, why wouldn’t you? You drank all night, got some sex, then slept like baby crushing me into the mattress. I’d call that a very good night!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubbing a sore neck, Changmin answered, “Don’t get smart with me, Jung. I see you limping over there. You got what you wanted – we’ve consummated this cursed marriage. Don’t know what you’re complaining about.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho has never ever wanted to be purposely mean to anyone before. But this man has crushed every single romantic wedding ideal he has ever had. Yunho stomped towards Changmin, ready to spit fire at the infuriating man when a knock at the door stopped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The same concierge that had escorted them to the banquet hall glided into their room with a trolley of an elegantly prepared breakfast. “For the Shim-Jung couple!” the man said with a bow. “Please enjoy this complimentary breakfast.” After he wheeled the trolley between the newlyweds, the concierge added with a wink, “Oh and please check under your plates.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho said, “Thank you, sir. Hold on!” He wanted to tip the man. Changmin beat him to it since he still has on the pants from the night before, therefore, has his wallet handy. Yunho mumbled a thank you to Changmin then immediately went for the bowl of strawberries on the breakfast trolley. He sat on the couch and observed his partner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Normally, from what Yunho had seen, Changmin has very proper mannerisms. The way he sits, stands, talks, drives a car, screamed refinement. But Yunho discovered, when it came to eating, Shim Changmin didn’t show such etiquette.  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband was now tackling the breakfast buffet like the beer from the night before: head-on, full throttle all the way. There was an odd mix of concentration and bliss on Changmin’s face that Yunho found endearing. Well, only _a little_ endearing since he was still mad at the other man for being such a dud in bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho reached for a biscuit and chewed it slowly. Changmin emerged from his plate to nit-pick, “Must you eat so slow. It’s annoying.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Defensively, Yunho explained, “I can’t help it. I have stomach problems, I _have_ to eat slow.” Changmin huffed like that wasn’t a good enough explanation for daring to annoying him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho finished his biscuit, licking the butter off his fingers, when he remembered what the concierge said.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Look under your plate, Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lifted his plate and saw a ticket. Reading the information on it told him it was a round-trip ticket to Hawaii. HAWAII?!  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a note attached to it from his parents: _“Enjoy your honeymoon, sweetheart! Your flight is at noon, be sure not to miss it! We love you!”_  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my goodness, Changmin, we get to go to Hawaii!” Yunho exclaimed happily, forgetting about his anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw Changmin put down his fork and stretch out on the couch lazily. Yunho checked the time. It was already 9:00 a.m. They needed to leave soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’re you doing? Go shower so we can catch our flight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin closed his eyes and stated, “I’m not going.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes bugged out. “What’d you mean you’re not going?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m. Not. Going. This “marriage” doesn’t need any more pretenses. Don’t know what my parents were thinking but there will be no honeymoon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho itched to slap that calm face, but he held his ground and decided a different tactic. “Okay, don’t go. I’m going.”  
  
  
  
  
  
This has Changmin sitting up quickly. “Excuse me? How does someone go on a honeymoon alone?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chewing on another biscuit, Yunho shrugged, “I’ll find a way to have fun. You can stay here and deal with our family’s wrath. I’m sure they’ll be _thrilled_ with you wasting that ticket and spitting on the old tradition with your stubbornness.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin appeared rightfully shocked at Yunho’s impudence, and then he glowered, “Fine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stripping his clothes as he walked away, Changmin said, “I’ll go shower and I’ll go on this stupid trip.” Yunho tried not to blush at the sight of his nude husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pointed a finger at him. “But get any romantic notion out of your head. You’ll be lucky to get any sex, much less romance!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Indignantly, Yunho yelled, “As if I’d want any of that from you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The bathroom door slammed loudly. Yunho sank onto the couch and buried his head in a pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. "Did you have fun with your new friend, Jung?”

The newlyweds were checked out of the hotel by 9:30 a.m. The hotel manager approached them with travel information once they arrived in Hawaii, including an envelope full of cash. Reading through the documents quickly told the Shim-Jung couple a honeymoon suite in Hawaii was already reserved for them by their parents. Yunho noted the resigned look on Changmin’s face as they waited for a taxi to take them to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tried to ignore Changmin’s existence, even as they waited for boarding. But it was hard to completely ignore the silent, looming figure next to him. He spotted so many happy couples waiting for the same flight and wished he and Changmin could be one of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a short wait, they finally boarded. Once they put away their carry-on bags in the upper compartment, Yunho verified his seat number. He got the aisle seat, Changmin got the window seat. Yunho pouted. He really wanted the window seat!  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing over at Changmin, Yunho put on his sweet voice, “Changminnie. Um. Would you switch seats with me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And why would I do that?” Changmin asked as he fiddled with the headphones that were in his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because I want the window seat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With false sympathy, Changmin said, “Well, that’s just too bad. I’m quite comfortable here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho expected this response, so he leaned over the younger man to peak out the window. “That’s fine. I’ll just have to do _this_ for most of the trip…allllllll 9 hours of it. I’ve never been on a plane, so this is a new experience for me. I don’t want to miss take-off and landing and everything in between. Oh and I wanna see the clouds as we –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Knocking Yunho out of the way as he undid his seat belt, Changmin stood up and pointed a finger at his own seat. “Move. Now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
In triumph, Yunho lifted the armrest and slid to the other seat. Changmin settled in Yunho’s old seat, grumbling under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
The plane began to move. It felt like a car ride at first. After making a few turns, the plane stopped. Yunho looked out the window and couldn’t see much passed the plane’s wing. Then it moved again but at a much faster speed, like it was racing towards something. Yunho felt the exact moment they lifted off the ground. He reached over to grab the armrest and instead got Changmin’s arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho kept a death grip on it during the very bumpy ride as the plane gained altitude. The quick shifts in elevation made his ears pop and his head spin. The spinning and nausea became worse when he stared out the window. So Yunho leaned his head sideways to rest it on Changmin’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” He heard Changmin question irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t feel so good,” Yunho responded with his eyes closed. When the plane leveled, Changmin shrugged him off. Yunho’s head rolled back to his own seat. The nausea passed but he kept his eyes closed anyway. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes there was a food tray in front of him. Changmin finished his meal at top speed. Yunho took his time. As the flight attendants came by to pick up the trash, Yunho made sure not to throw away the dessert – a large chocolate chip cookie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin asked him, “Are you going to eat that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Ah, so food was your weakness!_ Yunho thought victoriously. He answered, “Well, that’s just too bad. I like cookies.” He ate the cookie as slowly as possible, making sure to add in a couple of exaggerated moans of delight. After swallowing the last bite, he reclined his seat and pretended to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Ha! That’ll show ya! You’re not the only one that knows how to ignore, Shim!_ The celebration in his head lasted until he felt a finger on the corner of his mouth. Changmin had removed some melted chocolate with his thumb and licked it off. Yunho stared at his husband in disbelief. Changmin simply looked at him and said, “No point wasting any of it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You really take food seriously, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Without answering, Changmin connected his headphones to his armrest and focused his attention on the small T.V. in front of him, flipping through the channels, deliberately ignoring Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shim Changmin just _has_ to have the last word. Well, fine. So far, Yunho got the man to go on this trip, he got him to switch seats with him and, with a trail of cookie crumbs he had Changmin initiating an actual direct question. Also, if one counted the wedding night’s existence, which Yunho certainly does NOT, one could say Yunho convinced Changmin of that too. Interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Though Changmin hated him, Yunho has been able to make him do things. Perhaps his husband gave in out of a sense of duty, who knows. Maybe if he continued to push Changmin this way, he could learn more about the younger man and maybe – just maybe – they could become friends. Those were his last thoughts before the gentle humming of the plane put him to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho woke up several times uncomfortable or to use the bathroom. He finally fell into a deep sleep and woke up later with his head in Changmin’s lap. Startled, he popped his head up so quickly he hit Changmin under the chin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Argh!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry, Changmin! Sorry!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Get off my lap, Jung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
After one more meal, the plane got ready to land. It was around sunset in Hawaii. Yunho saw the clouds clear and the Pacific Ocean emerge. The plane’s gradual decline caused pressure in his ears and the nausea to come back. He used Changmin’s shoulder and was surprised the other didn’t throw him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was pretty subdued as they exited the plane and walked through the airport. Yunho followed Changmin’s lead since his partner knew how to speak English. After collecting their luggage, a taxi was summoned at the entrance of the airport. Changmin pulled out the travel documents and told the taxi driver the hotel name.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark outside now. He wanted to shower, rest for the night, then go exploring tomorrow. Their hotel room was gorgeous. Yunho only half listened to Changmin converse with the manager. Setting his bags down, he went straight to the bedroom and spread out on the bed. His back ached from the long plane ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
“One bed,” Yunho heard Changmin utter with a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho offered to sleep on the couch. Because, in all honesty, he wasn’t too sure about sharing the bed. Changmin held up a hand and said, “That won’t be necessary. I’ll take the couch.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He took a long shower. When Yunho opened the bathroom door, Changmin pushed passed him. “Took you long enough, Jung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfazed, Yunho dried himself in the bedroom and put on a pair maroon boxers. It was only around 8 o’clock but he was so tired from the trip. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Yunho awoke bright and early, eager to start the day. He found Changmin nestled on the floor next to the couch, all wrapped up in a blanket. Obviously, the couch was too short for him. Yunho didn’t let himself feel sorry for Changmin, just nudged him awake with his foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other man flipped over and hid his head under a pillow. Yunho kicked him lightly again and informed, “Changmin, I’ll be down at the beach for a couple of hours, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Flipping back over to face him, Changmin questioned, “And how are you going to do that? You don’t speak any English.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, that won’t be a problem if you come with me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, no, not gonna happen.” Changmin stood up and cracked his back, groaning in agony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gathered the small backpack he readied this morning and opened the front door. “Well, I’m off then! Don’t forget the breakfast buffet down stairs is open until 9 a.m. if you want some food!”  
  
  
  
  
  
And he walked away from his partner. There was no sense in becoming argumentative with Changmin, he would only fight back and become more stubborn. He will try to come up with a persuasive tactic later. If the man didn’t want to go to the beach now, that was fine with Yunho. He won’t have to worry about anything today and just enjoy the new surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sat at a table alone and ate a small breakfast. He watched with envy as couples fed each other and laughed and kissed. He shook off the ugly feeling quickly. He could have fun alone. Really he could!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin had exchanged their Korean wons into American dollars at the airport. He used a few bills to buy some sunscreen at one of the beach stands. He found a single lounging chair under an umbrella and dumped his stuff on it. He took off his shirt and applied some sunscreen on his face and limbs.  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep voice interrupted him. A handsome man, Yunho’s height, came into his view and gestured towards the sunscreen. Yunho figured this man wanted to help him apply the cream on his back. He would have rejected the offer but the man’s smile was so warm. Yunho nodded and turned around, handing the cream to the stranger. Gentle hands spread and rubbed the cream on his back. It felt good to be touched with kindness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although Yunho didn’t know much English, he understood when the man asked him where he was from. The moment the stranger heard ‘Korea’, he immediately turned Yunho around and said in perfect Korean, “I’m from Seoul! My name is Siwon by the way. What’s your name?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Somehow they migrated towards the beach after introductions and started discussing their careers. Siwon was in sales. Years ago he started a business that distributed medical supplies all over the world. So he traveled a lot and was in Hawaii on business.  
  
  
  
  
  
“But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little bit of pleasure too,” Siwon said with a wide smile. Yunho laughed, enjoying this man’s company. They stopped walking when Yunho announced he wanted to swim. Siwon beat him to it by climbing onto a small rock ledge and jumping off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho followed him but belly flopped into the water due to his excitement. Stinging heat seared across his chest. He emerged from the water gasping in pain. Siwon grabbed him around the waist and they swam towards the shore together. Lying on his back, Yunho looked down, his chest and stomach had turned red from the water’s impact.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hold on,” Siwon told him. His new friend came back a minute later with a cup full of ice from the nearby drinks stand. Siwon ran an ice cube down Yunho’s chest. “This is to numb the stinging.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shuddered. “Y-You don’t have to do that, Siwon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s okay, just lie back and let me make you feel good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shuddered again. “I can’t…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon left an ice cube to melt on reddened chest and took Yunho’s left hand, thumbing the gold band that was there. “This is a wedding ring, I presume.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“On the honeymoon too, I’ll bet.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Yunho felt embarrassed at not having a partner at his side when he admitted this.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And where is your…uh…husband, right?” Siwon asked, gliding another ice cube on Yunho’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, husband. He’s at our hotel room. He didn’t want to go to the beach today.” He added the last part with an affectionate tone and chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Twisting the gold ring around Yunho’s thin finger, Siwon stated firmly, “If I was your husband, I’d never let you out of my sight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho smiled at the sweetness and said, “You don’t know that, you barely know me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know enough to say that if your husband was standing right here, I’d demand an explanation of how he could leave such a cute man like yourself alone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wondered where this guy was _before_ his marriage. Siwon was saying all the right things. And Yunho believed those words because he _wanted_ to believe them. He wanted to believe another person could be this passionate about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall, lanky man wearing glasses appeared in Yunho’s vision over Siwon shoulder. He sprung up when he recognized the man was Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that your husband?” Siwon asked Yunho, who nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, Changmin,” Yunho greeted, walking to stand beside the taller man.  
  
  
  
  
  
His friend stepped forward, extending a hand in greeting. “I’m Siwon.” Changmin simply stared at Siwon, not moving a muscle.  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is Changmin,” Yunho told his friend then turned to his partner. “What’re you doing here? I thought you didn’t want to come to the beach.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin finally looked at him. “Thought I’d come down to see it at least.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon tugged on Yunho’s wrist. “Let’s do more swimming, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you want to join us, Changmin?” Yunho asked but didn’t hear the response because Siwon had lifted him over his shoulders and headed towards the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! Siwon!” Yunho shouted with a hearty laugh. He saw Changmin walk away and mentally shrugged. He didn’t expect his new husband to join them anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later, Yunho ran breathlessly out of the ocean. Siwon caught him from behind and asked, “When can I see you again?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Without turning, Yunho laughed and replied, “I don’t know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on, we’re friends now, aren’t we? Can you at least tell me your room number?” Yunho told him the room number and waved good-bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Changmin in the chair he had reserved earlier. His husband lowered his glasses and said, “Did you have fun with your new friend, Jung?”  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a judgmental tone in the other’s voice that Yunho didn’t care for. Tilting his chin up, Yunho declared, “Yes, lots of fun. He’s more fun than you’ll ever be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin glared then stormed away. Wincing at his spiteful words, Yunho wished he could take them back.  
  
  
  
  
  
At nightfall, after dinner, Yunho decided to make amends by approaching Changmin, who was lying on the couch watching T.V., and asked him if he wanted to share the bed. “It’s a king-sized bed. Sleeping on the floor looks painful.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I suppose you’re craving sex again,” Changmin said without taking his eyes off the T.V.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho folded his arms and said, “And have you pass-out on top of me again. No, thank you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin flushed…Yunho couldn’t decipher where it was from embarrassment or anger. He didn’t care either way. So he walked back into the bedroom, hoping Changmin would follow. And the jerk did follow, sliding under the covers and turning off the lamp. Yunho held himself stiffly on the left side, determined not the move all night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the hardness pressed into his lower back and the feeling of warm, heavy arms enticed him to wake up. Changmin was spooning him. Shim Changmin was _actually_ spooning him. He turned in his husband’s arms, terrified of seeing hatred or revulsion there but all he saw was a peaceful Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Such a sweet face when asleep, Yunho thought and used the tips of his fingers to trace the largest lips and highest cheekbones he has ever seen on a man. Yunho’s heart jumped to his throat when the usual cold eyes opened, revealing a dark gaze. He squirmed, needing to get away from the warmth that falsely promised tender love-making.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulled him closer and said huskily, “Jung, I’m hard.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can feel that,” Yunho mumbled, continuing to squirm.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m gonna need you to relieve me of my little morning problem.” This was said like a demand, like it was Yunho’s duty. _Argh. Arrogant snot!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Deciding to play along, Yunho grinned, hooking his leg over Changmin’s waist to flip them over. Yunho sat on top, his husband’s eyes becoming hooded with early morning desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
“We really shouldn’t…” Yunho pretended to be bashful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s hands came up to grab him around the waist, pressing him down. “Sex is part of marriage after all.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing his own words quoted angered him. When Yunho had said them on the wedding night, he meant sex to be a natural and loving part of a marriage, NOT a way to relieve sexual frustration in the mornings then ignore your spouse the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew that if he gave in now, Changmin will just go back to treating him like crap when they were done. It would _almost_ be worth it if Changmin was good in bed. But he was not. And Yunho wasn’t going to put himself through a painful process for bad lay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grinded down on Changmin’s erection exactly once, making his partner push up. Leaning down, Yunho whispered innocently, “But, sweetheart, the fact that you’re not attracted to me is not a concern, right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin went completely still under him, appearing outraged. Yunho didn’t wait for a response. He rolled away, off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho slid down the door, heart thumping. If Changmin really wasn’t attracted to Yunho, then why reach for him now to feed his sexual appetite? Was he lying before? The thought of Changmin being attracted to him made him inexplicably happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Why though?! I don’t even want that selfish, horny brat!_ Yunho told himself as he relieved his own erection in a cold shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho went down to breakfast when Changmin was in the shower. He ate alone again. On the way back to the room, he saw some tour buses parked outside the hotel. After some awkward English between him and one of the bus drivers, Yunho walked back into the hotel room with a brochure and an information packet. There was an island tour of Honolulu today!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin wasn’t in the room. He was probably down eating breakfast. Back in the dining hall, Yunho spotted Changmin inhaling plates full of food. He pulled up a chair and took the fork away from his partner’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck?” Changmin looked pissed. “I was kind of using that, Jung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shoved the brochures of the tour in the hungry man’s face. “Come with me, please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Wide eyes scanning the information, Changmin glanced at him to say, “No. Not happening.” Then snatched the fork from Yunho’s hand and started eating again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stole the fork back. “Okay. I’ll go alone. But when a strange man asks for my help and he turns out to be part of a band of English-speaking pirates and they kidnap me, then you’ll be the one to blame.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a sip of his tea and leaning back in the chair, Changmin said skeptically, “I highly doubt that’ll happen to you while you’re with a tourist group.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shrugged, forking a grape from one of the bowl and eating it. “Well, alright, if you think so. Guess I’ll go find Siwon to accompany me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Yunho stood up to leave, he heard, “Wait.” Inwardly smiling, Yunho knew he had won.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the newlyweds on the tour were seated on the exposed top level of the bus so they can experience the romantic scenery. Changmin naturally ignored Yunho but that didn’t bother him this time. It felt nice to have his partner sitting next to him. At least in his head, Yunho could pretend they were a loving couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
The tour guide spoke in English, so occasionally Yunho turned to Changmin for translations. Yunho took tons of pictures with his digital camera, especially when they stopped at Pearl Harbor. He noticed Changmin listening intently as the tour guide recited the history of Pearl Harbor. Curious to hear Changmin tell it, Yunho whispered, “Please, translate this for me.” For some reason, he loved listening to the low timber of his husband’s voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Pearl Harbor, the bus drove them to an entrance that read: [“Hawaii Volcanoes National Park”](http://lovingthebigisland.wordpress.com/2009/11/22/a-scenic-drive-through-hawaii-volcanoes-national-park-the-most-interesting-amazing-and-diverse-place-in-hawaii/).  All the tourists were able to get off the bus to explore the park. There were places of vegetation with trails and tunnels.  And also lots of high and low rocks with the ocean’s waves hitting their ridges.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gestured for a few tourists to take pictures of him and Changmin by some of the beautiful sights. It would be weird to go on a honeymoon and not have photos of them as a couple. They didn’t touch but at least Changmin willingly stood beside him in the pictures. They both wore jean shorts, Yunho wearing a white t-shirt and Changmin wearing a light blue t-shirt – they may not be an affectionate couple but at least they matched!  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time they came to the flat part of the land, Changmin was very sweaty, swearing under his breath. With stagnant lava underneath their feet, Yunho breathed in the salty, sulfuric air. There was a white cloud of rising steam in the far distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snapping pictures like crazy, Yunho asked, “Isn’t this amazing? Nature’s wonders!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Running fingers through his hair tensely, Changmin corrected, “One of nature’s disasters, you mean. If the lava doesn’t destroy your home and melt your skin off, then breathing in volcanic ash will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shook his head with a sad smile. “Can’t you be happy about anything?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m just stating facts here,” his tired partner said, sitting down on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
The topic of death triggered something he should have brought up a while ago. “Changmin, I know this is random, but I just wanna say I’m really sorry for your loss.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stared at ground in silence. Yunho continued in a hushed voice, “I don’t know how you’re dealing with it. It must be hard for you, it hasn’t been very long since the accident and then we got swept up in all this wedding stuff. Just know I’m here for you. If you wanna talk about –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut up!” Changmin exploded, making Yunho jump. “I don’t need you or your damn sympathy! And I don’t want to talk about it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A few tourists close to them heard the shouting and turned to watch them. Yunho gnawed on his bottom lip, blinking away the tears in his eyes, unable to imagine losing his sister as ruthlessly as Changmin lost his.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh Changmin, you must be in so much pain_. Yunho wanted to kick himself for ruining their day together.

 

 


	5. "Oh you’re a clever man, Changmin."

Changmin was silent for the rest of the volcano park tour…which wasn’t anything new but it was the loud sort of silence. Yunho could practically _hear_ his partner think. Several times, he caught Changmin staring at him. Yunho tried to show empathy through his eyes before the other looked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
The last stop of the tour was at breathtaking hills near the ocean. Yunho maneuvered his way to the front of the group in order to take better pictures. Changmin came into his camera view, the younger man staring off towards the ocean. Yunho observed Changmin through his camera lens then snapped a [picture](http://www.tvxqaustralia.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/min.jpg), unbeknownst to the other man. Yunho wanted to treasure this picture forever because it represented what he wished Changmin would show to him: a carefree, thoughtful soul underneath the handsome, callous exterior.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was time to head back to the hotel. On the way to the bus, Yunho tripped on some jagged rocks and scraped his leg. Someone had caught him by the arm so he didn’t completely fall to the ground; it was Changmin. Right arm slugged around the taller man’s shoulders, Changmin half-carried him to the bus, where the tour guide handed him a bandage and an antiseptic cream.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel, to Yunho’s surprise, Changmin performed the same kind treatment to help him off the bus. His husband smelt of musky sweat; Yunho leaned into the enticing smell and said, “It’s not sympathy underlined with pity. It’s compassion – compassion for your loss and your pain. I want us to at least be friends. Please, Changmin, I’m not your enemy. I’m your partner. We’re in this together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho surveyed the temperamental man’s profile to see how his words will be taken. Changmin swallowed, slipping an arm around Yunho’s waist, swiftly dragging him into the hotel lobby. Yunho heard his name resound. It was a worried Siwon running towards them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What happened, Yunho? Are you okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling pleasantly, Yunho answered, “I’m fine. Just a scratch.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Still, you have to be carried,” Siwon stated in concern then looked over at Changmin. “I can help take him to the room if you’re tired.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho thought that was a very sweet offer, but Changmin didn’t seem to think so. Tightening his grip on Yunho’s waist, Changmin moved him away with a little more force than before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon sped up to say, “I’m about to go to the dining hall for dinner. Care to join me, Yunho? Changmin, you’re more than welcome to join us too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh how generous of you to extend the invitation,” Changmin spewed out, voice dripping in sarcasm. “But I’m afraid we’ll be going back to our room to shower now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes on Yunho, Siwon asked with smile, “How about afterwards then? I’ll hold a table for us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho loved Siwon’s charming smile, so he nodded. “We’ll be down in a few minutes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right as they entered their hotel room, Yunho asked Changmin, “Isn’t Siwon a nice guy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin let go of him and disappeared into the bathroom without answering. This behavior honestly didn’t surprise Yunho, who sat on the couch to rest while waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
When it was Yunho’s turn to shower, he was very careful with his wound because hot water irritated it. He maneuvered the extendable shower head away from the injury the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dressed in khaki shorts and a black wife-beater shirt, Yunho went to Changmin and extended his hand. “Dinner time now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband arose from the couch, arms crossed. “No, I don’t think Siwon is a nice guy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, Yunho enquired, “And your reason for thinking this is – what? Siwon has been nothing but nice since I met him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yes, nice to a married man. He seems to have no qualms about flirting with you in front of me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s not flirting,” Yunho denied, but even in his mind it sounded like a lie. Changmin snorted and walked out the door. Yunho followed uneasily.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Siwon saw them enter the dining hall, he waved them down. All three guys seated themselves, Yunho sat across from Changmin and Siwon sat beside Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I took the liberty of filling a few plates with the buffet food,” Siwon said politely. “How’s your leg, Yunho?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s fine. The bleeding stopped; it’s just a raw wound now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon patted his lap. “Can I see it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lifted his leg and placed it in the businessman’s lap. Siwon blew on the injury making Yunho hiss. “It’s still so sensitive,” Siwon said while tracing around the cut with his finger gently. “Are you sensitive everywhere, Yunho?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nervously, Yunho pulled his leg back down and laughed. “I am…a little actually. And a bit ticklish.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Silverware clattered onto a plate. Changmin wasn’t eating, just watching them. Siwon asked friendly, “What do you do, Changmin-shi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m a professor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? What do you teach?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho jumped in to say proudly, “Language arts. He knows English, Japanese, and Chinese.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin said directly to Yunho, “I can answer for myself, thanks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Putting his fork down, Yunho felt sick. It was one thing for his husband to be rude to him when they were alone. But to be rude in front of others…Yunho was so embarrassed, he wanted flee back to the room.  
  
  
  
Siwon took Yunho’s left hand and played with the wedding ring. “Wow. Impressive. I know English, German, French, and Italian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring at the men’s joined hands, Changmin narrowed his eyes. “A bit useless, wouldn’t you say? You do know that Chinese and even Japanese are important for the business world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon got defensive. “I don’t travel to China and Japan a lot. My business is more in other countries, especially Europe. As a professor, I’ll bet you haven’t seen much outside of Korea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The businessman dismissed any further discussion by turning to Yunho. “Would you like to go for a walk?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stood up, glaring at Changmin, and said, “Sure. Let’s go now. I’m not hungry anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t care that his husband disliked Siwon. Yunho deserved to be treated nicely. Anger drove him to walk away with Siwon, out the dining hall and onto the pathway that led to the beach. Siwon grabbed his hand, Yunho let him. It was a silent, companionable stroll to the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
They left their flip-flops on the concrete, letting their toes sink into the sand. Siwon said in a dulcet tone, “Yunho, I can’t help but notice you’re not happy with your husband. Why did you two even get married?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Our families expected it of us,” Yunho admitted quietly. “It was an arranged marriage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh. I see. Well that explains a lot. Do you love him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The question threw Yunho off. Love Changmin? How can anyone love a person so cold, so dead on the inside?  
  
  
  
  
  
But Yunho answered, “I could love him. But he won’t let me. And he doesn’t know how to love.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon tugged him closer. “How can anyone not fall for you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho laughed bitterly. “Changmin hates me and this whole marriage. I don’t know what to do. Will I have to live like this forever?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Siwon sat down on the sand and pulled Yunho down with him. “No one should have to live like that…especially you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho leaned back against Siwon’s chest and said, “I’m cold.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His friend held him closer. “I’ll warm you up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Remembering Changmin accusing Siwon of flirting, Yunho commented, “Nothing can happen between us, Siwon. I’m married.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard Siwon mumble something then kiss him on the head, “Just enjoy this moment. Rest against me.” Yunho fell asleep, exhausted from the day’s activities.  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke up at dawn, sprawled on top of Siwon. For a second, Yunho stared in horror at the other man, fearing they might have had sex. It didn’t feel like he had sex and both their clothes were still on. Yunho breathed a sigh of relief, shaking Siwon awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon smiled sleepily and said, “Good morning, pretty.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Blushing, Yunho replied, “Stop flattering me. You spoil me with pretty words and you barely know me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t mean to step out of line, but you barely know your current husband too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking of Changmin, Yunho has to get back to the hotel. “I have to go, Siwon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The businessman stopped him, and pulled out a card from his pants. “This is my business card, but it has my email and mobile number. I’ll be back in Seoul soon. Call me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking down at the card, Yunho replied, “Oh I don’t know, Siwon. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Plus, I’m going to be so busy –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then tell me your number.” Yunho gave in to his new friend; Siwon saved Yunho’s number in his phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon walked him back to the hotel room and bid him farewell with a kiss on the hand. Yunho stepped into the room, giddy like he just got back from a first date. His smile fell when he saw Changmin standing at the opposite side of the room with a vehement expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I will not have you making a fool of me, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
With barely suppressed rage, Changmin came towards him asserting, “Fuck with that man all you want before we leave tomorrow, but don’t think for one second this sort of behavior will fly when we get back to Korea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho slapped that perfect face across the cheek. “I hate the way you talk to me. I hate the way you don’t respect me.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You, as a married man, just went off with another. You expect me to respect that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pushing the taller man back, Yunho shouted, “Not about now. I’m talking about always. Specifically, how rude you were to me last night in front of Siwon. Well, let me tell YOU something: that kind of behavior won’t fly when we back to Korea either!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looked a bit taken aback, then recovered and trapped Yunho against the wall. “Then you better go to your daddy and beg for a divorce.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looked back at his husband fiercely. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To take the easy way out. To not even try to make this work!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve done everything to make you…” Changmin’s voice faded, like he regretted starting the sentence.  
  
  
  
  
  
This triggered one of their past conversations in Yunho’s memory –  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“You’re a jerk, Changmin.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“As long as you keep that in mind, this arrangement will work out perfectly, Jung.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
“Done everything to make me what?” Yunho wondered perceptively. “Done everything to make me not fall in love with you? Done everything to make me be the one to end this marriage?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin broke eye contact with Yunho. That was it! “Oh you’re a clever man, Changmin. Push me to give up and you’re not to blame when I run off. You’d be off the hook then, free from any obligations.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband still won’t look at him. Yunho turned up his nose at Changmin and asked, “Then why are you making a fuss about my involvement with Siwon? Isn’t this what you wanted?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking to Yunho’s mouth, Changmin said through bared teeth, “Like I said, I will not be made a fool. I don’t tolerate adultery, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, I see. So I can leave you but on your terms.” Yunho pressed himself closer to Changmin front. “Well, I’m not making this easy on you. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin trapped one of Yunho’s arms above his head and told him, “Then stop fucking with Siwon and pleasure _me_ , your husband, instead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want exclusivity in sex?” Yunho could not make sense of Changmin’s motives here.  
  
  
  
  
  
His other hand was grabbed and placed on the hard bulge in Changmin’s pants. “You cannot deny me and give yourself easily to another…not if you want me to expose you as an adulterer to your family.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho said disbelievingly, “You’re actually blackmailing me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin ignored the accusation and ordered him to squeeze. “Feel that? My cock demands to be inside my partner.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s breathing quickened. “I can’t pleasure you if you don’t give me…something too. You suck in bed; I’d like to at least be pleasured too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin scoffed, “I’d make sure you orgasm, Jung. I am offering you a faithful marriage where we can have uncomplicated sex. Nothing will get messy and we can still fulfill the damn tradition. What else could you want?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gave Changmin’s bulge another squeeze. “I want the freedom to touch you and kiss you and I demand you to show me the same affections.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I said _uncomplicated_ , Jung,” Changmin pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And it’ll stay uncomplicated,” Yunho continued, surprising himself at how rational he was being. “You hate me and I want to feel like some sort of love exists with my partner. It’s a win-win.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With an intense gaze, Changmin said, “Okay. Stroke me. Take my cock out and stroke me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho complied gingerly, curious for the feel of Changmin’s long manhood. His husband’s breathing became uneven. Leaning his head up, Yunho relaxed his lips, requesting a kiss. Changmin swooped in, kissing him automatically without any feeling behind it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lips still connected, Yunho implored Changmin to stroke him too. When Changmin touched him, Yunho bucked his hips, pushing against that hand while pumping his partners cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
They both came in each other’s hand, after who knows how long. Changmin rested his head against the wall next to Yunho’s head until their breathing calmed then walked away to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lifted his hand and swiped his tongue across his palm, tasting Changmin. _Mmmm, bitter_ , Yunho thought, licking off all the cum. But there was a unique creamy texture to it that made him want more.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, the newlyweds stayed in the hotel room. Changmin would read while Yunho would watch T.V. and, every once in a while they stared at each other. They only left the room to eat. Yunho noted Changmin liked to eat everything. This worried Yunho a bit since he didn’t know how to cook. He could make ramen but that was about it. During dinner, Yunho asked his husband, “Do you know how to cook?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not really.” Then Changmin asked with a hint of hope in his voice, “Do you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho felt highly inadequate as he shook his head. Changmin appeared, for the first time since they met, overtly disappointed. Frowning in determination, Yunho vowed to learn how to cook.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their evening in the hotel room was uneventful until a love scene came up in the movie he was watching. Even Changmin put his book down to watch, the television lights reflecting off his glasses. The man and woman on-screen were French kissing. Yunho swallowed, still tasting Changmin’s cum from that morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling brave, Yunho knelt by Changmin, letting his hands slid up the younger man’s legs. He rubbed Changmin’s crotch through soft, cotton shorts.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jung,” Changmin demanded eye contact. “Put my dick in your mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho junior hardened at the order. Resting his stomach on the spot of the couch between Changmin’s legs, Yunho pulled out the attractive cock and put his mouth on the head to suck. Playing with the man’s balls, Yunho kept his mouth tight around the head, trying to suck the cum out of Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband’s thighs shook while lifting his hips, demanding more attention. Yunho sucked harder and harder until…ahhhhhhhhh! Cum spurted into his mouth. Changmin saw Yunho swallow and he groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
He laid flat on the ground and took out his own cock. “Changmin…please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The younger man tucked himself back in and slid to the ground. Threading fingers through Yunho’s hair, Changmin wrapped another hand over his to help him stroke himself. They moved their hands up and down Yunho’s thick length. Tension was building, rising, and when Changmin tugged hard on his hair, Yunho came all over his own shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
To avoid making more of a mess, Yunho removed his shirt and balled it up. He felt Changmin staring at his chest but silently stood up to make his way to the bedroom. Yunho glanced back and said, “Come on, Changminnie, let’s sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They slept in the same bed on the final night of their honeymoon. In the morning they woke up in each other’s arms. No words were exchanged, but no insults either. And on the plane, Changmin willingly gave him the window seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they landed in Seoul, their mobiles started ringing. It was their parents making sure they enjoyed the trip. His mother asked him, “Are you in love with Changmin yet?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s car was parked in the airport garage. His husband was currently driving them to their new house. Yunho regarded Changmin’s gorgeous profile before answering his mother, “It’s too soon to tell.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I wish you both happiness, dear. Say hi to Changmin for me. We’ll try to visit you soon to see your new home!”  
  
  
  
  
  
After hanging up, Yunho said, “My mom says hi.” Changmin grunted in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho noticed the car was different. “This isn’t the car you drove in Gwangju.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That was a rental. This is my car. You’ll need a car too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m okay taking public transportation for now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt strange to have a normal conversation with Changmin but it was the same on the plane. They conversed back and forth almost like friends. Well, okay, not exactly _friends_ , but at least civilized acquaintances.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon entering through the front door, Yunho sighed with a smile. The house was just as perfect as he remembered. He toured it so he could take it all in again. It was nighttime. He couldn’t wait till morning, when the sun will be shining through the large windows, illuminating the beauty of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho went back to the living room to collect his luggage and saw they weren’t there. He called out, “Changmin! Where’s my stuff?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“In here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho followed the voice upstairs to one of the bedroom. “Is this our room?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is _your_ room,” Changmin clarified firmly. “Mine is down the hall, on the right side of the upstairs living room.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Separate bedrooms? Yunho did not expect this. Quelling down his disappointment, Yunho said brightly, “Okay, great. Thanks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Changmin walked passed him to leave, Yunho thought quickly on what to say. He wanted to prolong their interaction. “Tomorrow we need to discuss how we’re splitting the monthly payment for the house.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin yawned and nodded. Yunho thought of something else. “Do you know if there’s a hospital close to here?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding the doorknob, Changmin responded edgily, “Yes, like I said before, I checked a couple of them and they’re all looking for a pediatrician. You can explore tomorrow to see which one suits you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a grateful smile, Yunho bid his husband goodnight. His smile disappeared right as the door closed. It’s not fair! He wanted to live exactly like a married couple, sharing a bedroom and everything. They shared a bed in Hawaii – what was different now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Deciding not to dwell on it at the moment, Yunho unpacked, putting his clothes away in the closet and all his toilettes in the bathroom across his room. Then, he showered and brushed his teeth. Tip-toeing quietly across the living room, Yunho stared inanely at Changmin’s closed bedroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down at the baggy pajama bottoms and t-shirt he was wearing. _I’m such a mess. Not sexy at all_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Combing through his wet hair, Yunho knocked. He stepped into the room when he heard a “come in”. Lying on the bed in only his boxers, Changmin put his book down and asked, “What do you want?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Evidently, Yunho had chosen the wrong time to interrupt him but he wanted…needed…  
  
  
  
  
  
“I was just wondering if you wanted to – um – if you needed me tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin reached inside his boxers and said, “I believe so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho crawled onto the bed and climbed on top of Changmin. His husband said in amusement, “You’re covered up like a nun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Apologizing, Yunho took off his pants. Changmin pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Hands on his partner’s shoulders, Yunho perked his butt up so the younger man could prepare him. He held his breath when Changmin tried to enter him. “Relax, Jung. This won’t be like last time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho whimpered as he was entered slowly. Oh. Oh. Oh! So warm, so hard, so _good_!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lunged up into him while Yunho kept a tight grip on the other man’s shoulders. Then his husband stilled, telling Yunho to move. So Yunho bounced with eyes closed, pleasuring himself with that cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
He located his prostate, rolling his hips to rub against it. Yunho’s hole clamped tightly around Changmin’s dick as an orgasm hit him. Leaning against Changmin’s shoulder, Yunho remained still as Changmin filled him up with cum.  
  
  
  
  
  
Few minutes passed then his partner pulled out. “Do you want me stay?” Yunho asked, hoping the other will say yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin slid out from under him and adjusted his boxers. “I think it’s best if we sleep in our own rooms from now on. It’s less complicated that way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting his lips, Yunho put his clothes back on and exited the room. Did he feel used? Yes. But it was better than nothing.  
  


 


	6. "But he must really care for you..."

  
_Changmin was kissing Yunho. Kissing him in front of all their friends and family under a beautiful wooden arch. But when they parted, Changmin scowled at him and walked away. The image of Changmin began to blur and Yunho was left alone under the arch_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, Yunho immediately wiped his face, wondering why there were tears there in the first place. It wasn’t like he was in love with Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho walked out of his room, still in his pajamas. Sunlight beamed through the large window of the living room. He rushed down the [stairs](http://www.acerent.net/estate_images/img11100/11170/11170_4.jpg) to see more of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why are you running?” An irritated voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin was standing by the large granite [table](http://www.acerent.net/estate_images/img11100/11170/11170_3.jpg) extending from the kitchen counter, reading a newspaper. The view of the mountains and trees behind Changmin made Yunho feel lighthearted, despite being unsure with how to treat their first official morning in their new home.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good morning!” Yunho chirped. Casually making his way over to the fridge – he saw it was stocked full of food. He noticed bags of groceries on the countertop. “Did you go shopping?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking up from the paper, Changmin nodded. “I woke up early. We needed everything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Immensely grateful, Yunho walked over and kissed his husband on the cheek. “I’ll pay you back. Thank you, Changdol-ah.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin jumped away from him. “Don’t call me that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Startled by the reaction, Yunho backed away. “What did I say wrong? It was just an endearment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The other man turned his back on Yunho and said, “Just don’t…don’t ever use it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, Changmin, whatever you want.” It was best not to upset the younger man any further.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turned back around, threw down the newspaper, and took long strides to the living room. Grabbing the briefcase and keys on the coffee table, Changmin slammed the front door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Confused and angry, Yunho busied himself by putting away the groceries, all non-refrigerated items, in the top cabinets. _I’m just gonna have to live with Changmin’s mood swings_ , Yunho told himself. There was little else he could do about it. How could he fix someone he does not understand?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stood in the middle of the house for a few minutes, feeling lost. For a brief moment, he missed his old routine, his parents, his old job…missed Boa’s warmth and support. But he snapped himself out of the depressing daze quickly. This was a chance to start over! An adventure! And he was determined to succeed here too.  
  
  
  
  
  
After putting on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, Yunho pulled out the printed copies of his resume in the manila folder that he had packed before the honeymoon. Then, he rummaged through the house a bit looking for another house key. Surely Changmin made sure there was an extra key for him too. He eventually found it on a hook next to the front door. Grabbing his wallet, Yunho walk out, locking the door securely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Since it was mid-April, the air was still nippy. And living by the mountains contributed greatly to the cold breezes. But Yunho loved it. Loved everything about his surroundings. It took him a good 15 minutes to walk to the main street and locate the bus stop. When the bus arrived, he paid the driver then asked about the nearest hospital. The driver must have sensed his out-of-town, country aura because the old man began telling him about the area. Yunho was the only one on the bus. He sat down in the very front seat and listened intently to the driver.  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is the Pyeongchang-dong district of Seoul,” the bus driver started. “We’re at the foot of Mount Bukhan. Across the street over there is _Olympia Hotel Seoul_ and there’s the _Bukhansan National Park_ close by. If you’re Buddhist, there’s the _Jogye Temple_ \- the largest Buddhist sect in all of Korea. You must be rich to be able to live here. Many politicians and famous people live in this area. Oh and the roads tend to stay peaceful. You picked a great spot to live, that’s for sure!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh man. So high-society people lived around here. That explained why Changmin would choose this place. Yunho looked down at his casual clothes and thought he needed to shop for a new wardrobe soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
After only 3 minutes they arrived at _Seoul Choongang Hospital_. The bus driver told him the hospital was a first-rate facility also known as _ASAN Medical Center_. Yunho thanked the driver for the help and hopped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho explored the hospital for a bit then asked an attendant the location of the pediatric ward. The nurses there directed him to the head of the department, a man named [Kim Jong-Kook](http://kimjongkook.co.kr/NOS-Board/Upload_Files/gallery/1263635809A.jpg).  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook immediately smiled at him. “You must be Jung Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Taken by surprise, Yunho extended his hand and bowed. “Yes. You know me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a laugh, Jong-Kook replied, “Your old boss from Gwangju Christian Hospital called us a few days ago raving only good things about you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Other than informing his old employer about moving to Seoul, Yunho does not remember ever specifying the location. Come to think of it, he never specified his location to Boa either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho handed his resume to the friendly, handsome doctor and informed him, “I’m a general pediatrician M.D. What brought me into this field is a deep desire to help children. From their birth through their early years of adulthood, I want to care for them. Even the ones with chronic or terminal illnesses, I want to be part of their treatment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook’s small eyes twinkled. “I’ve never heard such passion before. Your boss wasn’t exaggerating when he said you are one of a kind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With perfect posture, Yunho said, “My career means a lot to me, Jong-Kook-shi. I would love the opportunity to make a difference here at ASAN.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook took Yunho by the shoulders. “No need for formalities, Yunho. I feel like I already know you well. I am Jong-Kook, friend and resident pediatric surgeon, to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bowed with a wide grin. Yes, this was the place for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook offered him a job. Yunho accepted it graciously. There was no point to look elsewhere. This hospital was the closest to the house. And as Jong-Kook showed him around and introduced him to the main staff and doctors, Yunho felt at ease with everyone. Plus, the pay was exceptional…almost double what he made in Gwangju.  
  
  
  
  
  
He took the time to fill out all necessary paper-work. Jong-Kook told him he could come to work tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho left the hospital after noon. At the bus stop, he debated whether he wanted to go home or to the city. He won’t have much free time after work starts, so he decided to visit the city with one main purpose in mind: get a new wardrobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seoul was like a different world than what he was used to. There was a large variety of everything and a lot more people out on the street. And nifty technology was used in the subways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, enough venturing around the area, Yunho told himself. Time to shop!  
  
  
  
  
  
He visited several shops. The store workers must have sensed his uncertainty at what to buy and helped him with kindness. At the end of it all, he bought polo t-shirts, a few pairs of nice jeans, slacks, and shoes. Even some nighttime clothes that were comfortable yet molded to his body better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was exhausted. He needed something to eat. All he had eaten today was a few snacks from the hospital’s cafeteria. Carrying six bags, Yunho backed into the door to open it and as he turned he ran into someone. A female – Jihye!  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Crap on a popsicle covered in more crap!_ Yunho cursed. They stared at each other in shock. He saw Jihye take in his bags then zeroed in on his wedding ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho! What’s going on?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The brother and sister sat at a café and ordered a meal. Yunho told Jihye everything. He couldn’t even pretend his relationship with Changmin was a loving marriage. He never could lie to his sister. Jihye always saw right through him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye was in tears by the time he finished talking. “Oh Yunho. I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to take my place! How could mom and dad do this to you?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s okay, Jihye,” Yunho placated her. “You know I’ve always wanted to get married.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, but not to someone you don’t love. Or what’s worse, someone who won’t love you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho dismissed her worry. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. We have a beautiful house. And I’m about to start a great job. Changmin and I have…some affection between us now. Everything will fine, you’ll see.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye wiped her tears. “Then what are these new clothes for? To impress him? You don’t have to do that, Yunho!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I do,” he said firmly. “This is a new life. A fresh start. New clothes are needed. Now…tell me more about your life here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing impatiently, Jihye said, “Forget about me! Tell me more about this guy Siwon. Why don’t you end things with Changmin and go off with Siwon? This man seems to care for you more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The thought of abandoning Changmin made Yunho’s heart twinge. There was something about the feel of Changmin, his scent, his voice, his very essence that called out to Yunho. As charmed as he had been by Siwon, the businessman just didn’t have that strong of an effect on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
They parted ways because Jihye had to get to her job. “I will call you as much as I can to check up on you,” she promised. “Oppa, I love you. I never wanted to put you through this.“ She hugged him and wretchedly walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho arrived back at the house late that afternoon and threw the shopping bags into his room. He put away the clothes and went down to the kitchen. It was past 5 p.m. He figured Changmin would be home by now.  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang. There was a man at the door with a large delivery. Yunho signed for it and backed away as a few men carried several boxes into the house. There was a letter stuck to one of the boxes. It read: _Honey, these are all the wedding gifts! We and the Shims figured it would be easier to just mail all of them. Hope you and Changmin love them!_  
  
  
  
  
  
The gifts were mostly kitchen items as well as elegant bathroom and bedroom items, even a nice television set. He put away the kitchen stuff but kept a large pot off to the side. Yunho looked through food they had and opted to make ramen – the only dish he knew how to cook.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Yunho had the noodles in the boiling water, Changmin came home. He spun around and greeted the younger man enthusiastically, “Good evening, Changmin! How was your day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin asked, “What are you doing, Jung?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cooking dinner.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought you said you couldn’t cook.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grabbed the handles of the pot with two small towels and drained the noodles in a colander. “Only ramen. We could go out to eat if you don’t like it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin took off his tie and appraised, “Even _I_ can make ramen.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pausing from chopping tomatoes, Yunho responded wearily, “I just thought I’d break in the use of the kitchen and some of these gifts.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin peaked into every cabinet and delivery box. Trying to keep an eye on Changmin made Yunho cut the tip of his finger with the knife. “Ouch!” He ran his finger under some water.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here.” Changmin handed him a band aide. “Bought a box this morning. Figured you’ll be prone to hurting yourself constantly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho thanked him and put on the band aide. He mixed in more spicy sauce, salt, and the tomato chucks, then brought the pot to the center of the table. Changmin had left and come back into the house with two new stools. “Bought these on my lunch break,” his husband said as he placed the stools on opposite sides of the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho had only one plate. “Is that all you’re eating?” Changmin asked critically.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I can’t overdue it with the spice. It hurts my stomach.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Serving himself the rest of the ramen, Changmin asked distractingly, “What’s with your stomach problem? You eat like a bird.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s just a chronic pain if I eat too quickly or too much of something, especially spicy food, I get pains.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aren’t you a doctor? Can’t you prescribe yourself something?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho spun around a few times in his stool then answered, “There’s no cure for my problem. I sometimes take a pill for it if it gets bad.”  
  
  
  
  
  
After swallowing the last bite, Changmin stood up to gather the dishes. “No, let me clean up!” Yunho jumped up.  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband nudged him out of the way. “I’d rather you didn’t, Jung. The mess in the kitchen says enough about your cleaning habits.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho unhanded the plate in his hand and propped himself up on the counter next to the sink to watch Changmin wash the dishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re just going to sit there and watch me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mm hmm. Maybe I can learn a few tips about cleaning,” Yunho joked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin finished washing, dried his hands, and asked brusquely, “So did Jong-Kook hire you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting off the counter, Yunho looked at his husband in astonishment. “How do you know Jong-Kook? W – Were you the one that spoke with him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know Jong-Kook because some of his doctors took my English and Japanese classes to expand their language skills.” Changmin ducked his head and continued, “I told your old boss the number of the medical center. And I sort of tipped Jong-Kook off that you were coming today. I figured you’d go for the closest hospital first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho put his hands on Changmin’s shoulders. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But it is,” Yunho whispered and kissed Changmin. The taller man remained tight-lipped but didn’t push Yunho away. Yunho kissed him over and over again, forcing Changmin’s hands around his waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stepped back and said, “I need to go change.” Yunho went upstairs to do the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Instead of wearing his normal baggy pajamas, Yunho picked a white wife-beater shirt and red cotton pajama pants. He changed into them after washing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mobile beeped. It was a text message from a number he didn’t recognize.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Hi, pretty! It’s Siwon. Hope you’re doing well. Excuse me for being too forward, but you have no idea how much I miss you. Call/text when you can please._  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking down the stairs, Yunho replied _I miss you too_ with smiley faces. His phone beeped again, but he got distracted when a bare-chested Changmin took the phone from his hand and led him to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin laid Yunho flat on the table, pulled off his pants and spread his legs. Lowering Yunho’s boxers, Changmin stroked his cock until Yunho let out a guttural sound and held out his arms. Changmin bent over him, continuing to stroke earnestly. Nails digging into his husband’s arms, Yunho came crying out, “Min!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin watched Yunho for a couple of minutes then let him go. “What about you?” Yunho asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Later.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho caught Changmin’s hand. “I wanna apologize for this morning. I truly didn’t mean to upset you. When you’re ready to talk about it – I’ll be here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin closed his eyes, took a deep breath then went to go sit on the couch. Yunho took this as a good sign and coaxed Changmin into setting up the new T.V. and watching it with him for the evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a lot of papers to grade.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You can grade while we watch a drama!”  
  
  
  
  
  
An action drama called _Poseidon_ played on the screen as the married couple sat side-by-side, Changmin grading papers and Yunho watching and texting. He contacted Boa and of course she wanted to know everything, but he tried to be as brief as possible. And Siwon kept texting him – with idle chit-chat and a request to meet with him. Yunho told Siwon he would let him know later when they could meet for lunch sometime.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon: _Okay. Random question – what sort of gifts do you like getting?_  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho: _lol. I’m very easy to please. You’ll probably laugh at me._  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon: _Aw come on, tell me. I won’t laugh._  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho: _…I like stuffed animals. >.< Stupid, I know._  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon: _It’s not stupid. You are so adorable. I think I’m falling for you._  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho: _Oh no, Siwon. Don’t say that._  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon: _I can’t help it. <3 _  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who do you keep texting?” Changmin had taken off his glasses and put down his red pen.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh…Boa. We were just catching up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No one else?” Changmin’s laser eyes met his.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Siwon was just…saying hi.” Yunho didn’t know why he felt guilty. He wasn’t doing anything wrong with Siwon. They were just friends. He made that clear to the businessman the last time he saw him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin went back to grading, but left a lot more red strikes on the papers than before. As they parted for bed, Changmin gave him _a look_. Yunho understood what that meant, Changmin needed him tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later, Changmin had him bent over the bed, fucking him from behind. Yunho thought it could only be described as _fucking_ because there was nothing personal about it. But Changmin hit Yunho’s prostate every time, making Yunho claw at the bed sheets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulled out right after their orgasm. Yunho stood up wobbly, put his clothes back on and limped back to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, using their new coffee maker, the Shim-Jung couple drank cups of fresh coffee, Changmin sitting at the table, Yunho sitting on the couch. Yunho had his legs curled up against his chest while reading the Daily Korean newspaper, scanning over the words with his pointing finger. Changmin walked up to him and questioned with raised eyebrows, “Why are you sitting like that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looked up with wide eyes and replied, “I always sit like this when I read. It helps me think better.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gave him a droopy-eyed, _what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-dumbass_ look. Yunho shrugged, helpless to his quirks. He uncurled his legs and stood up. “Well, I better get ready for work.”  
He kissed Changmin on the cheek and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he came back down, his husband was waiting for him. “I’m dropping you off at the hospital, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Taken aback, Yunho told Changmin, “You don’t have to do that. I can take the bus there and back.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s quite a walk to the bus. The hospital is on my way anyway.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was dressed in slacks and a polo today and hoped Changmin appreciated it – that he at least thought Yunho blended in with him. But he wasn’t going to ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Changmin said, “Text the time your shift is over. I’ll pick you up right here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Too baffled to say anything, Yunho simply nodded and waved good-bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s first day of work at ASAN was amazing. He met and helped so many interesting and delightful kids. Like at his old job, the staff quickly learned to appoint him to all the spoiled, most difficult children. The hardest part was working with the terminal illness patients. But it brought him joy to put smiles on their little, sickly faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook was an upstanding man. They chatted whenever they could and even had lunch together in the hospital’s cafeteria. Eventually, the conversation led to Jong-Kook inquiring about his marriage to Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“To be honest, Jong-Kook, Changmin is still bit of mystery to me,” Yunho uttered with a half-smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook nodded and professed, “Changmin is a very private man. A bit aloof, I know. But he must really care for you to call me personally about you. He doesn’t usually go out of his way to do things for others. He told me how dedicated you are and what a natural you are with kids, and he was right! We are lucky to have you, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bowed his head to Jong-Kook. His heart fluttered to know Changmin praised him to another person.  
  
  
  
  
  
He texted Changmin in the afternoon: _My shift is over at 8 p.m._ He added a few smileys and hearts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Precisely at 8 o’clock, Changmin was at the door waiting for him. His partner even opened the car door for him. This gentleman’s behavior threw Yunho off but, nonetheless, he basked in the glow of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the drive, Changmin told him with extreme sarcasm, “Good news: my mother called. She said that my parents, Amber, Kai, and your parents are visiting us this weekend. Wonderful, isn’t it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tuned out the lack of enthusiasm in his husband’s voice. “Really?! That’s great!” He was so excited to see their family!  
  
  
  
  
  
Right as they entered the house, Yunho smelled a delicious aroma. “You cooked!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin told him to go change. Dinner was spaghetti carbonara – apparently Changmin’s specialty dish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho had two plates of it and exclaimed while rubbing his stomach, “Thank you, baby! This was so wonderful. Every bite was heaven!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheeks flushed, Changmin gathered the dishes. Yunho stopped _him_ this time and took over the cleaning.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finished washing the dishes, Yunho sat by the professor on the couch and observed him grading papers. Yunho reached out a timid hand to play with Changmin’s hair. The younger man let him. Upon finishing grading, Changmin pulled Yunho to straddle on top and slipped a hand into the back of his pajama pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching his back as a finger circled his hole, Yunho hummed with lust. Then the most awful thing happened – the doorbell rang.  _Damnit!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin slipped out from under him, making Yunho groaned in sexual frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a delivery man carrying a neatly wrapped box at the door. The gift was addressed to Yunho…from Siwon. He sensed Changmin breathing down his neck as he unwrapped and opened the box. It was a stuffed animal – a white cat. A sweet gesture from his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho barely had any time to snuggle it before Changmin threw it to the ground and dragged him upstairs. In his husband’s bedroom, Yunho was pushed face-down onto the bed. And after minimal preparation with lube, he was taken, drilled repeatedly by Changmin’s long, hard cock. His cries filled the room. Yes! So rough. So hot. He gasped as Changmin pulled out and slammed back into him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jung!” Changmin came. Yunho following soon after, twisting around to kiss Changmin on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning he found a headless stuffed cat on the floor outside his room…  
  
  
  
  
  
…and a perfectly intact stuffed deer with glassy eyes looking up at Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh_.  
  


 


	7. "Just give me this one thing."

  
_Why would Min do this?!_ Yunho thought in horror as he picked up the decapitated stuffed cat. _Does he hate stuffed animals that much? No, that can’t be it otherwise I wouldn’t be holding the[cutest deer in the world](http://desmond.imageshack.us/Himg80/scaled.php?server=80&filename=bambi1qo2sw9.jpg&res=landing)!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, Yunho was going to get to the bottom of this! Grabbing both stuffed animals, he bolted down the stairs. Changmin was sitting cross-legged at the table, sipping coffee and flipping through the newspaper – overall a façade of innocence.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is the meaning of this, Changmin?” Yunho practically yelled as he held up the cat. “Why would you do this? What am I supposed to tell Siwon if he ever visits us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gulped the last bit of coffee and placed the mug in the sink. “There’s nothing to tell. I plan to shove the rest of that cat up his ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But it’s an innocent stuffed animal!” Shoving the cat in Changmin’s face, Yunho asked abjectly, “Where’s the head, Min? What did you do with it? Did you run over it with the car?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving the cat out of his face, Changmin replied obnoxiously, “I might do just that if you don’t get that pathetic animal out of my face. Did you like the deer I got you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shim Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine. It’s over there.” His husband pointed at the small trash can, one of their wedding gifts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho slowly lifted the lid, morbid violins playing his head, afraid of what he will see.  
  
  
  
  
  
There it was – the white head and black whiskers. _Murderous brat!_ Yunho fumed inwardly, taking the cat head out of the trash and glaring at his partner. “I’m going to sew it back together!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t know how to sew.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How do you know that?! I could know how to sew!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin folded his arms and repeated, “Did you like the deer I got you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring down at the deer in his hand, Yunho’s anger thawed a bit. “She is very cute.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean _she_ ?” Changmin asked with an arched eyebrow. “That deer is boy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho put the cat down on the table and squinted at the deer in his hand. “No. Most definitely a girl.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The lady at the store told me it’s a _boy_ , a character from some American cartoon,” Changmin explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho read the tag attached to the toy’s left ear. It read: **Bambi**. “Bambi. Her name is Bambi!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubbing his temple, Changmin sighed deeply, “Fine, a girl. Whatever. Can you go get dressed so I can drop you off at the hospital?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Min, you don’t have to give me a ride every day. I don’t mind taking the bus.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pouring Yunho a cup of coffee, Changmin reminded him, “It’s on my way, I told you that. And you get home late. I’d rather you didn’t take the bus. Unless…do you want your own car?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shrugged. “Not really. If you don’t mind taking care of me, then it’s unnecessary to get another car.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I – I don’t mind taking care of you,” Changmin mumbled, staring at the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
The raw honesty in that husky voice made Yunho feel wanted, secure. It was probably for the best they only had one car. The way Yunho saw it: they already had separate bedrooms and separate cars would only further divide them – making it easy for them to live separate lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho got ready for work. This time when he came downstairs, he asked Changmin what he thought of his new clothes. Changmin barely spared him a glance but said, “An improvement.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did your past girlfriends and boyfriends all have style?” Yunho asked as they walked out to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gave him an unfathomable look then started the car, obviously dismissing his question. Yunho didn’t want to let this one go. He touched Changmin’s thigh and probed, “Tell me one personal thing about yourself, then I’ll tell you something about myself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Leave it alone, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s just a game that’s good for couples to play in the beginning,” Yunho reasoned. “We know next to nothing personal about each other. Please, Min. Humor me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Changmin still looked like he wasn’t going to consent to playing, Yunho offered slyly, “I’ll give you a really good blowjob.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin hit the brakes a bit too abruptly, causing both of them to jolt forward. Narrowing his eyes, Changmin said haughtily while gesturing towards his crotch, “Give me one now then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looked around. They were parallel parked by hotel. No one was around this early in the day. Yunho unbuckles his seatbelt and bent down. Two hands instantly landed on his shoulders and pulled him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The narrowed eyes softened as Changmin divulged a personal fact. “I like reading.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting back in his seat, Yunho buckled up again when the car started moving. He rolled his eyes. “Changminnie, please. Something that I don’t know or can guess about you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t until they reached the hospital that Changmin answered him. “I blame myself for Sooyun’s death.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho spent the entire work-day preoccupied with thoughts of Sooyun’s tragic end. Why did Changmin blame himself? Was that what made him a bitter person? Or was he always unapproachable? His mind buzzed with these questions and many more throughout the day. He needed to speak with Changmin about it at some point. He was too stumped by the confession to say anything that morning except blurting out a personal fact of his own: “I forgot my pet bird outside on a cold night and found him dead the next day.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _So lame_ , Yunho smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days, Yunho didn’t push for any explanations. He let things flow naturally. If Changmin admitted that on his own, with time hopefully he can open up more.  
  
  
  
  
  
His partner never put a stop to the little game. When Changmin dropped him off at work and picked him up later, they always revealed something to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I like purple,” Changmin revealed his favorite color.  
  
  
  
  
  
”Don’t tell anyone this but…I like light red,” Yunho said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You mean pink.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! Light red!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s pink.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes they would argue lightly, but it never turned sour. In fact after those arguments, Changmin would take him obscenely on top of the kitchen table before dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
One particular revelation from Changmin broke Yunho’s heart though. Friday, the day before their family's visit, Changmin told him that he hated children.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How can you hate kids?” Damn, it hurt to say ‘hate’ and ‘kids’ in the same sentence. “You’re a teacher!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m a professor,” Changmin amended. “I deal with university students who are at times not much younger than me. I don’t deal with snot-nosed brats.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Takes one to know one,” Yunho muttered then grimaced when he realized he said that out-loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excuse me?” Changmin said strictly with pursed lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho had just finished washing the dishes and felt Changmin press up behind him. “You’re calling me a brat?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gulped. “Maybe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How about you go to my room, strip, and I’ll show you what a brat I can be?” Changmin snapped his teeth on Yunho’s earlobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho moaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sex between them still couldn’t be considered love-making. But there were times when Changmin looked into his eyes and Yunho felt a swarm of _something_ invade his heart. Though Changmin’s eyes remained cold, the subtle affection in them touched Yunho – made him hopeful about the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday morning Yunho sat by Changmin on the couch discussing how to split the house mortgage and other costs. Yunho did most of the talking because Changmin was grading papers but in the end it was agreed they would to take turns buying groceries, and alternate each month paying for the house and utilities.  
  
  
  
  
  
A knock at the door alerted him of their family’s arrival. Amber and Kai threw themselves at Yunho the moment he opened the door. He laughed and picked them up, a child on each arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oppa!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Their parents were in awe at the house. Yunho gave them a tour with Changmin trailing along not speaking unless spoke to. In the room with Yunho’s stuff in it, his mother asked playfully, “Is this the newlywed’s bedroom?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The question flustered him. Not wanting to admit their separate bedroom status, Yunho said casually, “Oh I just store my things in here. There’s not enough space to fit all our stuff in one room.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin threw him a frown. Yunho pleaded with his eyes. Changmin blinked then said to their parents, “Let me show you our bedroom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was so happy his husband went along with the lie that he held Changmin’s hand for the remainder of the house tour.  
  
  
  
  
  
He helped his parents settle into his bedroom upstairs while Changmin set his parents up in the bedroom downstairs. The kids were going to settle in with their grandma and grandpa. They all met back in the living room for conversations over green tea. Or in other words, Yunho telling them about their honeymoon in Hawaii and their life here while Changmin nodded along.  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs. Shim brought out a photo album and squeezed herself in between Yunho and Changmin to show Yunho her son’s baby pictures.  Changmin was an adorably [smiley](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_F_gHLp72qaA/Sq6oOsU6y_I/AAAAAAAAQs0/kIY_Yut-qBw/s400/CM+%2811%29.jpg) child.  With an affinity for children and a fascination to see what young Shim was like, Yunho asked to hold the album and he studied each picture like Holy Scripture.  Changmin actually looked [happy](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_F_gHLp72qaA/Sq6oNzuD-UI/AAAAAAAAQsk/mBRLEjVwB5Q/s400/CM+%289%29.jpg) in most of them.  What happened to him?

  
  
  
  
  
He snuck a glance at Changmin and saw him trying to ignore Kai’s need for attention from his uncle. Yunho shook his head and reverted back to the photos. There was one picture that caught his eyes. Changmin appeared to be a pre-teen, sitting in a man’s lap. The man seemed familiar to Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Shim saw his frown and said, “That’s my husband’s brother, Changmin’s uncle. You probably met him at the wedding.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh! It was that man who insulted Yunho. He remembered Changmin tensing up from the older man’s presence. Mrs. Shim turned to her son. “Remember how close you and uncle Chinho were? What happened to you two now? You used to tag along after him. He was always so good with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s stony countenance conveyed discomfort and a need for a subject change. Yunho got Mrs. Shim to focus on the rest of the album with him. Changmin eventually disappeared upstairs. Worried, Yunho offered the parents and kids a snack and told them to help themselves to anything in kitchen, then followed his husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin was hunched over the bathroom sink, cleansing his face with water. Yunho took a hand towel and wiped the wide, handsome face carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Yunho asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not important.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If it’s upsetting you this badly, it’s important.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin closed the bathroom door, locked it, and pressed Yunho against it. Yunho wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Changmin opened his mouth slightly and Yunho took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tentatively tasting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling back slowly, Changmin started, “It’s not something –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s mobile beeped. It was a text from Siwon. Changmin snuck a peak and when he saw Siwon’s name he snatched the phone out of Yunho’s hand and slammed it down on the counter. Then Changmin procured a bottle of lube from one of the cabinet. “Turn around, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wanna do it facing you,” Yunho countered. So Changmin laid him on the bathroom floor and pulled down Yunho’s pants half-way, just enough to part and squeeze his butt. Changmin prepared him with a few lubed-up fingers. Yunho kept his knees drawn into his chest, panting with each stretch of his entrance. Smoothly eased into being penetrated by Changmin’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Changminnie! OHHHHHHHHHHH!” Yunho’s body shook, thrusting upward to meet every long drag into his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin leaned down and kissed him; the first time his husband initiated a kiss during sex. He can taste the saltiness from Changmin’s sweaty upper lip and kissed back fervently. Changmin bit down on his bottom lip and Yunho came.  
  
  
  
  
  
He relaxed his legs and pulled up his pants when his partner moved away. Yunho sat up and wiped some of the sweat off of Changmin’s face with his hand. “Please talk to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want you to block Siwon’s number,” Changmin stated bluntly. “Never talk to him again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not gonna do that. He’s a friend.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A _friend_ who messes with a married man?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t respond, wondering if Changmin was really jealous or just hated Siwon on principle. Yunho couldn’t ignore Siwon though. He hid the broken stuffed cat in his closet in hopes to fix it soon. No matter what Changmin said, Siwon was nice to him at a time he felt lonely, and held and talked him gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not that he was planning on cheating. No, it wasn’t about sex. The sex, physically speaking, was more than satisfactory with Changmin. But was their relationship ever going to progress any further? What if it did get better but Changmin stubbornly pushed him away like always? Or never told him he loved him? What if Changmin decided to leave him, unable to wait for Yunho to surrender and ask for a divorce?  
  
  
  
  
  
All these insecurities made Yunho unable to break contact with Siwon. He missed the easy companionship, regardless of how short a time span, he had with the businessman. Everything was always so difficult with Changmin…  
  
  
  
  
  
When they walked out of the bathroom, Yunho’s mother was standing there, covering a smile with her hand. “Sorry, boys. Uhhhh, we were all thinking of going out to eat. Sound good?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After having a heavy meal at a fancy restaurant, Yunho wanted to take the kids to the national park close to their house. The parents said they were tired, so Changmin dropped them off at the house. Yunho thought his husband would go with them but Changmin steered the car in the direction of the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to come with us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And let you drive my car? I don’t think so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked around the park aimlessly, just enjoying the sights. Amber and Kai would run and jump around causing Changmin to rub his forehead. Yunho tried to keep the kids out of Changmin’s way. But at some point, little Kai tugged on Changmin’s hand and said, “You’re so tall, uncle Changmin. Can I sit on your shoulders?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin curtly responded, “Make your uncle Yunho carry you. I’m not your horse.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pulled Kai towards him and glared at his husband. To put the smile back on Kai’s face, Yunho informed the small boy, “Guess what? I used to do martial arts when I was your age. Want me to teach you when we get home?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai grinned. “Yes, please!” Amber leaped up and claimed she wanted to learn too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their martial arts practice that evening ended up becoming a rowdy game of Yunho spinning the kids around and pretending to be the tickle monster. The mothers watched them indulgently. The fathers watched the sports games on T.V. And Changmin graded papers, occasionally throwing Yunho a few looks when they got too loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shim-Jung couple went to bed awkwardly that night. For the first time sharing a bed in this house. Changmin’s bare back faced him. Yunho kissed the younger man’s shoulder and confronted mildly, “Did you have to be rude to Kai today?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I told you I hate kids.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You can’t even try? He’s your sister’s child.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stop!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sat up on his knees. “I won’t stop. You were mean to him. Your sister wouldn’t – “  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin tossed off the covers and stood up. “You just don’t know when to shut up!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If I shut up then we’d never talk to each other!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good riddance I say!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gritted his teeth. “Come here and fuck me, Changmin, because that’s all you know how to do when things get tough.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I don’t want you tonight,” Changmin spitefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bastard.” Yunho pulled the covers over himself, facing the wall. He picked up his phone and texted Siwon: “I’ll meet you for lunch on Monday.” Send! Ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night, Yunho woke up cold. The fan was on full blast – Changmin must prefer sleeping this way. His husband slept facing him now, an arm thrown in his direction. Yunho grabbed that arm and swung it around himself – the heat of Changmin’s body warming Yunho gradually.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later a high-pitched voice called out his name. Two cute brown eyes blinked down at him. He could feel a heavy weight half on top of him too. Changmin had arms and legs wrapped around Yunho, using him as a pillow. And Kai had bounced on the bed, yelling for him to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho said with a raspy morning voice, “I’ll be down in a few minutes, okay, sweetheart?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai hopped off the bed and yelled something about breakfast on his way out of the room. Yunho chuckled as he tried to get up. Changmin held on though, moaning and rubbing his morning wood against Yunho’s backside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin shifted backwards to grab the lube in the dresser and dragged down Yunho’s boxers. Ah damn! There was nothing as good as morning sex!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho twisted his head back to see Changmin’s eyes still closed. His husband played with his hole. Then as he parted Yunho’s butt cheeks to slip his cock in, little Amber came bursting into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Double damn! They were so lucky the covers were pulled up to their chest. Yunho kicked at Changmin’s legs but the man wouldn’t budge, his cock sinking further into Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank God Amber didn’t hop on the bed too. She gave Yunho a quizzical frown. “What’s wrong, uncle Yunho? Your face is so red.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure, Yunho forced himself to speak normally. “I’m f-fine, honey. Still tired.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay. Grandma is cooking breakfast!” She hopped on the bed then, making Yunho bite back a groan as the cock inside him slipped out then thrusts back in shallowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber kissed Yunho on the cheek and told him to hurry down. When she left the room, Yunho moaned loudly into a pillow. “Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
After he came and felt hot cum shoot inside him, Yunho turned back only to see the brat’s eyes still closed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The family enjoyed most of Sunday together, with Changmin reluctantly participating in conversations. Yunho kicked around a soccer ball in the front yard with Amber and Kai then left them to play on their own so he could prepare lunch. The mothers stayed out on the porch to watch the kids. As he approached the kitchen, he heard a bit of yelling from his in-laws’ bedroom. He shouldn’t eavesdrop but curiosity prickled when he heard his partner’s angry voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s father and Changmin were arguing. Yunho pressed himself flat against the wall next to the door and listened.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, father, I refuse!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin, my boy, the kids already adore Yunho and they adore him back. We are just asking you to consider it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I considered it. And it’s not happening! I got forced into this stupid marriage and now you’re forcing me to adopt two children? Don’t you think that’s unfair?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s breath caught.  
  
  
  
  
  
“They are not just children off the street, Changmin. They are Sooyun’s flesh and blood! Your mother and I are getting too old…we can’t keep up with hyper children anymore. Please, just talk it over with Yunho. Let us know when you can.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho rushed himself to the kitchen and banged some pots on the stove, hoping they didn’t suspect him eavesdropping when they come out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Adopt Amber and Kai?_   He let the idea sink in, relishing it. He could see himself sending the kids off to school, them greeting him at the door when he came home from work, bedtime stories, cuddles…  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s joy receded when he couldn’t find a place for Changmin in this happy family picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband never brought up the topic of Amber and Kai, even after the family packed up their bags Sunday evening and said their good-byes. Yunho had kissed and hugged the children over and over, not knowing when he will see them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday morning, in the car ride to the hospital, Changmin forthrightly brought up the issue. “My father told me they’re having a hard time taking care of Kai and Amber. He wants us to take care of them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yunho remained silent, Changmin continued, “I know you were listening. You didn’t come to my room last night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking quietly, Yunho stated, “I want to take care of them, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Logical as ever, Changmin argued, “Setting aside the fact that I dislike children, you think you and I are in any position to adopt two of them? We just recently got married.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin snorted. “Yeah, right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gazed at his partner with reproachful eyes. “I will never ask for anything from you. Ever. Not even the love you don’t know how to give. Just give me this one thing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He stepped out of the car, unable to face any sort of response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Around lunch time Yunho got a call from Siwon about their “date”. He told him which hospital he worked at and within the hour, Siwon was here. When Yunho saw him standing outside his office, he flung himself into the businessman’s arms. He noticed Jong-Kook standing down the hall, frowning at Siwon.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I missed you, pretty!” Siwon said ecstatically. “Where to for lunch?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, Yunho shrugged, “Wherever you want. I’m starving!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon suggested a ritzy restaurant uptown. At the start of lunch, Yunho listened to Siwon talk about his travels and business ventures. It was refreshing to sit with a handsome man and experience easy interaction free of sex. Then the inevitable questions about his marriage came up.  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’re doing okay,” Yunho stated, cutting a small piece of chicken and eating it. “We’re having a bit of a disagreement about children though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you want children I take it,” Siwon said fondly. “The whole big happy family scenario: family vacations full of loving and fighting and let’s-roast-chestnuts-by-the-fire scene at Christmas. The whole shebang!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sighed wistfully. “You describe it so wonderfully. That’s exactly what I want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A moment of silence then they both started laughing at the cheesiness of it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon drove him back to the hospital after lunch. Parked by the entrance, Siwon took Yunho’s hand and proclaimed deeply, “That scenario you’re dreaming of – I can give you that. And more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon began leaning in to kiss him. Yunho panicked but didn’t want to be rude so he froze with widening eyes. Before the other man’s lips touched his, a knock at the car window startled them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin!” Yunho jumped out of the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin prodded Yunho to the side and peered down into the car to glower at Siwon. “Keep your mother-fucking hands off my husband, you lecher.” Then threw the head and body of the white stuffed cat in Siwon’s face and shut the car door.  
  


 


	8. "Koibito."

With the slam of the car door, Yunho wrung his hands together nervously. He knew he had screwed up by allowing Siwon to almost kiss him. He didn’t know how to explain it to his husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon gestured towards his phone – an indication that they will talk later – then threw Changmin a resentful look as he drove off, tires screeching.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin took Yunho by the hand and led him into the hospital. Jong-Kook was speaking with a patient at the front desk, but when he caught sight of Changmin he waved and said loudly, “Hey! Good to see you, Changmin!” To which his husband acknowledged with a nod and Jong-Kook nodded back, a moment of understand passed between them. Yunho had to wonder what that was about.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where’s your office, Jung?” Changmin asked snippily.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they entered Yunho’s office, Changmin pushed Yunho against the desk, entrapping him with an arm on each side. “Want to explain to me what happened back there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to stop fidgeting under Changmin’s gaze, Yunho played with the man’s shirt collar and answered softly, “I had lunch with Siwon. And he was just driving me back. We were just saying our good-byes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The truth, Jung,” Changmin said with an authoritative frown. “I told you I don’t like being made a fool of.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho admitted reluctantly, “Siwon almost kissed me. And I – I think I was going to let him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stared at him silently for a moment then asked, “Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you not getting enough sex?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stopped playing with Changmin’s collar. “It’s not about the sex! Siwon is…affectionate with me. I like that. I like giving and receiving affections – is that a lot to ask, Changmin? We made a deal that there would be exclusivity in sex and you’d give me affection too. I’ve been trying with you, but you just don’t respond. I – I’m just not getting enough from you, Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s jaw clenched. “So your solution is to fuck with me but sneak off with Siwon?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pushed his partner away, angered by such a degrading implication of his character. “Oh don’t act as if you’re being used! I’m not the one using sex as a crutch!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A crutch from what?” Changmin raised his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Changmin! You use it as a way to avoid any sort of real intimacy with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And that’s what you want? Intimacy? Well I don’t know how to give you that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho slammed his hand down on the desk. “Then I’m just gonna end up leaving like you wanted me to in the first place! Happy?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looked down and recited quietly, “You said you weren’t going to make it easy on me…that you’re not going anywhere. Or was that all just hot air and you didn’t mean any of it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want me to not go anywhere?” Yunho asked dubiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Changmin didn’t answer and seemed to be struggling with something, Yunho moved closer and cupped his face gently. “What do you want, Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then this is never going to work,” Yunho said sadly. “You have to give me _something_. It can’t be all _take, take, take_   in a relationship.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turned away to stare out the office window. Yunho sat in his desk chair and sighed, “Meaningless sex can’t solve our problems, Changmin. In fact, sex only serves to complicate things further.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning back around, Changmin said unfalteringly, “You asked me what I wanted? I want you to cut all ties with Siwon. You’re starting to use HIM as a crutch and that won’t solve our problems either.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you really want to work on our marriage?” Yunho brightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sticking his hands in his pocket, Changmin walked towards the door. “Show me around your work.”  
  
  
  
  
  
An abrupt change of topic that left him pleasantly surprised, Yunho bounced off his chair and led his husband out. He showed Changmin what the patients’ rooms looked like and introduced him to many of the doctors and nurses he worked with. Changmin was quiet for the most part, bowing respectively to everyone, and answering in short sentences. Yunho had to fill in the awkward pauses in conversations. At those times, Yunho wished Changmin was more like Siwon, wished his husband was more easy-going. Everyone seemed momentarily intimidated by Changmin but congratulated them on the marriage nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jong-Kook saw them and suggested they visit the special pediatrics ward. “The children would love to see Changmin, they like meeting new people.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hesitated in taking Changmin there. This was where the really sick children resided and his husband didn’t exactly have much tact. Some kids were in private rooms, others were in the main group room with their own bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Most of the children were napping after lunch. Yunho approached the ones who were awake with a smile and a hand on Changmin’s arm. The young kids in the main room ran up to him the moment he entered, yelling “Dr. Yunnie! Dr. Yunnie!”  
  
  
  
  
  
One little boy demanded chocolate. Yunho chuckled and reached into his pocket for a mini-candy bar. Then all the children shouted for one too. He heard Changmin mutter beside him, “Brats.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looked at him sharply and snapped in a whisper, “Don’t you dare treat these kids the way you treated Kai! All these kids have a terminal illness, some practically waiting for their death!”  
  
  
  
  
  
That shut Changmin up really good. The younger man looked away in, what Yunho hoped was, shame.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they chewed on a candy bar, the children finally took notice of his husband, craning their little necks up in awe at the young professor’s height.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Boys and girls, this is my…special friend,” Yunho said, not sure if the kids would understand the term _life-partner_. “Shim Changmin. Can everyone say hello to Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The kids repeated in unison, “Hello, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin glanced at Yunho then the kids and replied, “Hello.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A few of the children begged for piggy-back rides and Yunho glared at Changmin give them one. And his husband actually did it, with an uncomfortable expression of course. Yunho’s heart ached at their pale face. He was willing to do anything to bring these sick children joy. And for some odd reason, Changmin’s presence made them happy and so they attached themselves to Changmin, despite the professor’s surly nature.  
  
  
  
  
  
He got busy helping one boy with his daily pills and failed to notice Changmin drifting off to one little girl’s bedside. The little girl’s name was Jane. And she had leukemia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane was reading a pop-up book and humming under her breath. Changmin breathed a hello and the little girl looked up. Yunho wasn’t sure why Jane was causing this sort of powerful reaction from Changmin, but he stood in fascination watching their interaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane smiled, presenting the book to Changmin and scooting over on the bed, making room for him. With just a hint of hesitation, Changmin perched himself on the edge of the bed and held the book for her. He started reading the words on the page with Jane listening keenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho got distracted from watching them when he was called in to treat another patient. Thirty minutes later, Yunho finished with the patient and went back to the ward. He found Changmin leaning against the wall outside it with a grim expression that aged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changminnie?” Yunho alerted his partner softly with a hand on the shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Instead of answering, Changmin asked, “Tell me about her. She told me her name is Jane.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho leaned against the wall too and called to mind Jane’s situation. “She’s 6 years old. She’s been staying here under the aide of her adoption agency. Her mother died at childbirth, father unknown. Jane has leukemia.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will she make it?” Changmin asked solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’re treating her. She’s at first stage leukemia, it could be worse. But the chemotherapy is a lot on anyone, not to mention a child. We monitor the food she eats. She has to eat very healthy and take lots of vitamins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s face looked like it had seen a ghost. “Jane reminds of Sooyun – when she was a child.”  
  
  
  
  
  
As if inviting an instable deer into his trap, Yunho pulled Changmin into his office, sat him down on the chair and knelt in front of him. “Would you like to talk about it?” Yunho brushed the topic carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin put his head in his hand and said, “I wasn’t a very good brother – to either one of my sisters. Jiyun always got in my face about the crap I used to give them. Sooyun was always much quieter. She never complained – about anything really. She put up with my meanness and selfishness. The day of the crash…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes?” Yunho prompted with a kiss on the lips. Changmin lingered on the kiss for a second then moved back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sooyun and her husband lived on Jeju Island. So on the day of the marriage arrangement dinner, they were obviously invited. Sooyun had asked me if I can pick them all up from the airport. She didn’t want to bother my parents since they were busy making plans and Jiyun was busy with her husband. I told her I couldn’t. And you know why? For no good reason other than I didn’t want to bother. I told her to take a taxi…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Her husband rented a car though. She did mention wanting to stay in Seoul for a while…maybe do some city shopping, take her kids to see the sights – “ Changmin’s voice cracked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was biting his nails, unable to provide any words of comfort. He spoke after a long pause when something horrifying occurred to him. “If you had picked them up that day, you would have died in that crash.” A suffocating feeling came over him just thinking about Changmin’s body bloodied and mangled in a car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin shot up out of the chair and punched a wall, causing him to cradle his hand and shout in agony, “Don’t you see?! I would have been driving. Her husband would have sat in the front with me. She would have been in the back with the kids… she would have survived!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t know that. It could have had the same outcome, but the kids would have been left without an uncle too!” Yunho ran to the mini-fridge beside his desk and grabbed an ice pack. He held it to Changmin’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband stared down at their hands, letting the ice cool his throbbing hand and enquired, “Do you love Siwon?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The question threw Yunho off-guard. Again with the abrupt change of topic. It was also the same question Siwon had asked him about Changmin back in Hawaii.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wasn’t sure if he loved Siwon. Things were… _easier_ with him perhaps. He did care for the businessman…enjoyed being with him. He and Siwon also seemed to have the same ideals and would have a more successful marriage than the one he had with Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so…” Yunho said vaguely.  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Not yet_ , you mean .” Changmin scoffed, pulling out something from his pocket and smacking it on the desk. “For Jane.”  
  
  
  
  
  
And then Changmin headed out of the office intently without another word. If the younger man was wearing a cloak, it would have been whirling ominously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s mouth dropped when he saw what his husband left behind: a bank check with a large sum of wons and the inscription “Jane” in the memo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the entire week, Changmin came to visit Jane every day during his lunch break. Sometimes he would sit next to the little girl as she watched television or play with her dolls. Or he would read to her. Since Jane always seemed more of a loner, Yunho was surprised at how she thrived from Changmin’s visits. One time she even asked Yunho for a piece of chocolate just like the other kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin constantly asked him about Jane’s budget and if she was receiving the best medical treatments. Yunho had to reassure him every time that the chemotherapy was working successfully. During these times especially, Changmin became affectionate with Yunho. Or at least tried to be. He would sit next to him closely, touch the small of his back, or kiss him. And sometimes it was an awkward combination of all those things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t know if it was the talk in the office after the date with Siwon or it was the effect Jane was having on his husband that made Changmin become intent on giving more affection. It was cute but at time painful to watch him struggle just to hold Yunho’s hand while they watched T.V. in the evenings.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the days he had an early shift at the hospital and they came home early, Yunho liked to cook dinner. Changmin would kiss him chastely on the cheek or mouth as a thank you afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
One downside to this new affectionate Changmin was they weren’t having sex. Yunho figured his words about using sex as a crutch must have gotten to Changmin. Now suddenly his husband was being too much of a gentleman. Yunho had meant for him to use sex as a means for them to grow closer, not quit it off cold turkey!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho experienced severe cases of withdrawals. He woke up hot and bothered every night. And when he finally stopped tossing and turning, he would try going to Changmin’s room but always found it locked.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Damn him! There is no middle ground with that man!_ Yunho would palm his raging hard-on and pull out an old dildo he used to pleasure himself with during those lonely nights at his parents’ house. He always left the door open and purposely made as much noise as he could, hoping Changmin would hear him and come play.  
  
  
  
  
  
But it never happened. So after each mediocre orgasm, Yunho would bury his face in Bambi’s fur and try to sleep. He might be imagining it but the stuffed deer carried the faint scent of Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday morning, Yunho moved sluggishly to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Changmin came downstairs fully dressed for work.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You have to go to the university?” Yunho asked grumpily. “It’s Saturday.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know what day it is,” Changmin rolled his eyes, as he took a sip from Yunho’s coffee cup. “I have students that need to consult me about their big final exam paper due in a few weeks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why can’t they meet with you next week?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because it’s important to get it done now. The end of the semester is always busy. I have grading to do anyway. I get a lot more done in my office than here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wanted to stomp his feet childishly and demand to know why Changmin was trying to get away from him. He controlled the immature urge though, hugging his husband instead and said, “I’ll see you later then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin went in for a kiss on the cheek while Yunho went for a kiss on the lips and this caused a nose-head collision. “Ow!” They both said simultaneously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping back, Changmin asked, “Do you want to come with me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh?” Yunho stared like Changmin had just sprouted wings.  
  
  
  
  
  
“To work, Jung. You can see where I work.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho couldn’t believe his luck. He was standing in Changmin’s office, still confused as to why he was invited here. It cannot be simply for the pleasure of his company. This was probably all part of Changmin’s new regime to save their marriage.  
  
  
  
  
  
With Changmin making some last minutes marks on a few papers, Yunho looked around the office. Tons of shelves dense with books lined the walls and a large Earth globe sat in the corner next to a brown leather couch. Yunho spun the globe around a few times, quickly grew bored with it and move on to explore the books. A thick Japanese dictionary grabbed his attention. He flipped through it, seating himself comfortably in one of the two chair facing Changmin’s desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
The words were romanticized with English letters, which helped Yunho sound out the words. “A-RI-GA-TO…Thank you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin smirked at him. “Hey, you can read. I’m so proud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stood up and hit his husband on the arm. “Don’t be mean!”  
  
  
  
  
  
And the teasing process repeated as Yunho pronounced more Japanese words, most likely incorrectly. Changmin smirked nonstop. But they were the softest smirks Yunho had ever seen on the younger man’s face. Could they be defined as smiles? No, no. Yunho dared not think it. He didn’t want to jinx their new pleasant interaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
He finally put the book down and brought up an issue he probably shouldn’t have. But he wanted to take advantage of Changmin good mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changminnie,” Yunho started while playing with a penholder. “We should let your parents know soon about Kai and Amber. Have you given it more thought?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grew serious. “I can’t give you that one thing. Ask me for something else.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t understand you,” Yunho said, waving his hands impatiently. “How can you show sympathy towards Jane and not your sister’s own kids?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jane is different. I don’t know how to act around Kai and Amber. And to have them here permanently – as a constant reminder…” Changmin stopped talking and looked disgusted with himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wanted to console him but students came streaming in for their appointment with professor Shim. One thing made him upset though. Changmin introduced him as “Jung Yunho, one of my doctor students”.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _A student? Why wasn’t he acknowledging my place in his life?_ Yunho left the office to look around the university. He needed a distraction from the gut-wrenching feeling inside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glanced at his phone, there were no messages. Siwon hadn’t sent him one message since the confrontation with Changmin. He hovered over Siwon’s number, debating whether or not to call. Then he thought, _What the hell? Might as well see how he’s doing._  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon the 5th ring, someone answered. It was a woman’s voice though. Yunho hung up quickly, panicked for some reason. He was sure he clicked on the right number. Was Siwon _with_ someone? The thought of Siwon sleeping with someone else bothered Yunho more than it should. Siwon had made his intentions clear on their date. Yunho didn’t like being lied to, regardless of whether anything can happen between them now or not. Forcing himself to think rationally, he concluded it could just be a friend who answered for him. Or maybe his secretary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho walked through halls and large library with no real interest and ended up back at Changmin’s office. There was a sticky note on the door informing others of which classroom the professor was in for the tutoring session.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stepped into the classroom and sat down in one of the desks, watching Changmin lecture. Yunho’s presence halted professor Shim’s words for a second. Yunho reclined in his chair uncouthly, giving Changmin a mutinous look: _Satisfied? I’m acting like the only thing I am to you…a student…a nobody._  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin coughed and reeled back to his lecture point.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the end of the session, all the students filed out except one, a beautiful girl. The girl leaned casually against the board, standing close to Changmin. She was pointing at things on her paper and flipping her hair and said things like, “Oh Professor Shim, you are so smart…” And she giggled. Basically, this female was flirting shamelessly with his husband. What’s worse – Changmin wasn’t even trying to discourage her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lion inside Yunho roared. He glared daggers at Changmin for a few moments then darted out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho found a bathroom and stared at himself in a mirror. Changmin wanted a slutty student? Well, he was about to get one!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Yunho didn’t find Changmin in the classroom and so he went to the office and knocked. Changmin opened the door and Yunho was thrilled with the way the younger man’s eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the bathroom, Yunho had un-tucked his shirt from his slacks and wetted down his hair, ruffling it up a bit to give himself a [sexy, wet-kitten appeal](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6mud9olYx1rtmjino1_500.jpg). Yunho also had bitten down on his bottom lip to turn it blood red and pouty. All tricks he had learned in college from Heechul.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sharpening his gaze, Yunho said, “Professor Shim, I need your help.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin dragged him into the office and locked the door. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho picked up the Japanese book he was reading earlier and asked, “Professor, how do you say _I want to have sex with you_ in Japanese?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The game must have clicked into place in Changmin’s head because he answered, “And why do you want to know that, Jung?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because there’s this man, a professor actually, that I want to do naughty stuff with.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lips curled. “That is highly inappropriate behavior. Student-professor relations are forbidden at this university.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho put the book down and unbuttoned his shirt. “You’re saying it’s forbidden for you to fuck me on your desk?”  
  
  
  
  
  
As if in a trance, Changmin came over to him and caressed his bare chest. “Very forbidden.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right,” Yunho nodded, letting the shirt puddle to the floor. “Because I am just a student to you. Nothing more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stopped caressing, looking deeply into Yunho’s eyes. “About that…Y – Yunho…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! Don’t say my name as if you love me!” What an inopportune time for Changmin to be all sentimental and say his name for the first time. He didn’t want emotion. He wanted sex – wanted to feel desirable again and forget about all their problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
He unbuttoned Changmin’s shirt and pants. Then sank to his knees to rub his face into Changmin’s crotch. He can feel the cock hardening and pulled it out to stroke it. Yunho felt a hand thread through his hair, encouraging him to put the length into his mouth. Changmin’s cock grew with each demanding lick.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling Yunho’s head away, Changmin told him, “Stand up, Jung. You’ve been a bad student.” The professor walked over to his chair and signaled for Yunho to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho took off his pants and shoes and straddled Changmin on the chair. “Put it in me, professor. I’ve been a bad boy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin still had his glasses on. Yunho breathed on them, fogging them up. “What are you waiting for, professor?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrapping his long fingers around both their cocks, Changmin stroked them together. “Give professor a kiss.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho kissed Changmin, parting his lips so their tongues stroke each other. The slits of their cocks secreted pre-cum, slicking up Changmin’s hand. Crude fapping noises filled the room. Yunho pulled hard on the professor thick, dark brown hair. Changmin pumped their red, engorged cocks faster, making the boys whine into each other’s mouths.  
  
  
  
  
  
Releasing Changmin’s lips loudly, Yunho strained his hips against Changmin’s hand as an orgasm came burning through his pores.  
  
  
  
  
  
Head spinning from lack of sufficient air during their long lip-lock, Yunho rested his head on Changmin’s shoulder. Hands inched up to hold his back, one word uttered…  
  
  
  
  
  
“Koibito.”  
  


 


	9. "Take me home."

“K-Koi-bito?” Yunho repeated out loud, lifting his head off of Changmin’s shoulder. “What does that mean?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin rolled in the chair with Yunho still in his lap so he could grab a few tissues. Wiping the spunk off of their softened cocks and hands, Changmin answered, “Means nothing. Just a word that slipped out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stood up and tucked himself back in his pants. “I like the sound of it. Can you say it again?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Koibito.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho closed his eyes to absorb it. “Can you say it more often? Whatever it means, it sounds sweet.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A shuffle of papers and then a husky answer, “If you insist…Koibito.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grinned widely. “So, it must be an endearment for you use it like that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s just a silly word,” Changmin replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Endearments are never silly, Professor Minnie!” Yunho’s response made Changmin shake his head as he guided Yunho out of the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got to the car, Changmin asked, “Would you like to drive?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’d let me drive your car?” He asked in astonishment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin opened the driver’s door. “Just don’t wreck my car, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho made a quick grab of the car keys and bounced up to kiss Changmin on the lips. “I’m a great driver, you’ll see!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing him by the waist, Changmin asked, “Why do you kiss me a lot? Do you have a thing for kissing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
It was true. In general, Yunho loved kissing and being kissed. But he answered Changmin defensively, “Hey, you’re the one that asked for a kiss back in your office.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not talking about that,” Changmin pulled Yunho close. “I’m referring to the casual kisses you’ve given me since the beginning. Do you like kissing me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Letting himself be held, Yunho said quietly, “I do. I really like your mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a wide mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes trailed to Changmin’s lips. “I know. I felt consumed by them back there. I – I like that. And I love how fluffy they are.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin smacked his lips together noiselessly. “Nothing about me is fluffy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho ran his hands down Changmin’s sides, feelings up the lean muscles as he said, “You’re right about that. I’ve never seen you work out. Do you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I used to do boxing. I haven’t done it in a few months though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I haven’t been to the gym in a while. We should start going together,” Yunho suggested, squeezing Changmin’s arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
His husband started to reply then pushed him away abruptly. An older woman, who looked like a professor, was coming their way. Changmin greeted the woman and told Yunho to get in the car without introducing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho felt dirty after being dismissed like he was something shameful to acknowledge to others. Their little tryst in the office worked to distract him from his hurt feelings. It slipped his mind how Changmin lied to the students about him. And just now he heard the word “cousin” as Changmin conversed with that woman. _Oh so I’m a cousin now?_ Yunho thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Starting up the car, Yunho waited as Changmin put on his seatbelt then backed the car out of the parking spot. On the main road, Yunho wasn’t paying attention and would have run a red light if Changmin hadn’t yelled out for him to stop. Each time he had to stop or slow down, Yunho stamped on the breaks causing them both to jerk forward. Changmin ranted all the way home and even tried to get Yunho to pull over and switch places.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling rebellious and too upset, Yunho chose to ignore his so-called husband. Once he parked the car by the house and got out, Changmin yelled some more, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Were you trying to get us killed driving like a maniac?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut up, Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes narrowed into slits. “ _Shut up_?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes! Shut. Up.” Yunho reiterated. “Do I mean so little to you that you have to call me a student or a cousin? Are you ashamed of me or something?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not ashamed of you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then what is it?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking around the car to Yunho’s side, Changmin said, “The university administration doesn’t even know that I _sometimes_ prefer men much less know I’m married to a man. It’s…frowned upon by most of the senior faculty.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho remembered struggling to come out to his parents and friends. And most of his co-workers in Gwangju didn’t know of his orientation and he thought it was none of their business anyway. Besides, he was sort of dating Boa back then. So maybe he understood Changmin’s predicament at work. But Yunho’s shackles went up at the “I SOMETIMES prefer men…”  
  
  
  
  
  
He got up in Changmin’s face and said, “So I’m just something you’ve been in the mood for lately. You’ll just go off to sleep with a woman whenever the mood strikes you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin backed Yunho into the car and said through his teeth, “It should be obvious by now that I despise cheating. I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh. Well that’s good to know,” Yunho said with a fake sigh of relief. “You’ll just force yourself to stay with me no matter how much I repulse you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t _repulse_ me, you fool!” Changmin said with frustration, thrusting his lower body forward. Yunho could feel a hardness on his hip. “Feel it? I shouldn’t have to say anything. It’s pretty clear I want you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you want me, take me.” Yunho blurted out, breathing becoming shallow at Changmin’s proximity. “Touch me, tease me, be my partner. Why do you hold back so much?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Caressing Yunho’s hips, Changmin replied, “I have a lot to say most of the time but…it’s difficult…for me to…express myself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho beseeched, “Help me understand you, baby.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t call me _baby_ ,” Changmin ordered weakly with no real bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho couldn’t stop himself from teasing. “You want me to be _your_ baby then?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Without reason, Changmin swooped in and laid a simple kiss on the corner of Yunho’s mouth. Changmin kept his gaze down, ears and lips twitching as he swallowed, appearing too shy to look up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emotion clogged air to Yunho’s lungs, making his heart pump faster. His heart was leaving his body; it didn’t belong to him anymore. All the fighting, the disagreements and hurt feelings, all of that didn’t matter at the moment. Even if they ended up parting ways, Yunho knew he would always love this misunderstood man.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looked up. Yunho pointed out, “You reprimanded me when I pretended in front of Boa that we were a loving couple. You said you’re not one to put on a show for others. Yet, you did the same thing today but sacrificed our marriage in the process.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pressed two fingers to Changmin’s lips. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I mean that I don’t care what the reasons are for acting the way you do. No matter what secret you’re hiding, I won’t leave you. Unless you want me to leave you…and free you from this old-fashioned tradition.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A spark went off in Changmin’s big eyes and he flattened Yunho against the car and kissed him deeply. In the middle of their kiss, with Changmin’s tongue halfway in Yunho’s mouth, a phone rings. He felt hands search his pockets but he was too into the kiss to stop. Changmin stepped back. Yunho stumbled forward, desperate to keep their lips locked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s attention was reverted to the phone in his hand. Yunho’s cell phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Give it back, Changmin!” But the younger man held the phone above his head. Yunho jumped up to try and reach it but Changmin ran off towards the house. When Yunho caught up, he saw Changmin frowning at the caller ID. Before Yunho could react, Changmin answered the phone with a crisp “Hello”.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, _oppa_ is a little busy right now…yes, this is Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho had a sinking feeling who his husband was talking to. All Yunho could do was watch in dread as Changmin answered calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dinner. Tonight. What time? Good. Make sure you’re there, Jihye. _Oppa_ and I will be waiting inside.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin glared at Yunho as he hung up the phone. “Dress nicely. We’re going to fancy restaurant with your sister.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You actually want to see her?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why wouldn’t I want to see what’s become of my runaway almost-future wife?”  
  
  
  
  
  
It was inevitable that Changmin found out. Yunho went to his room and stared at his clothing collection with apathy. _Changmin is gonna take one look at Jihye and forget about me_ , Yunho thought, purposely choosing one of his old baggy outfits. _Changmin was just gonna have to accept me for who I am, sloppiness and all!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho would rather not think of the possibility of Changmin dumping him for Jihye.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
At the restaurant, waiting for Jihye, Changmin hissed at Yunho, “I can’t believe you under-dressed! I told you to dress nicely. This is an upscale place.” It certainly looked fancy. All the waiters wore buttoned-up penguin suits and the décor appeared very Western European style.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry if I don’t meet your standard as a partner,” Yunho grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s not about that, it’s –” Changmin stopped talking when Jihye entered the restaurant. Changmin stood up quickly and pulled out a chair for her while asking, “What would you like to drink, Jihye-shi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh. I see._ Yunho steamed silently. _So he’s going to play the role of a gentleman. With me, he’d probably ask:_ “Why are you taking so long, Jung?! Choose a fucking drink already!” _and I’d have to deal with his boorish, anti-social ways all evening…Oh look, he’s pouring her some wine and asking about her well-being. How. Fucking. Sweet!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily, Yunho’s mobile vibrated and gave him an excuse to get up from the table. He stood by the bar and answered the call. It was Siwon.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, pretty! I’m sorry I missed your call earlier today. I was in a meeting.” Siwon’s friendly voice always made Yunho smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Siwon. How are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m fine.” Siwon lowered his voice to add, “I can’t stop thinking about our last date. Yunho, tell me you felt it too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Felt what?” Yunho asked while eyeing Changmin and Jihye nervously, noticing they now looked like they were arguing.  
  
  
  
  
  
“The spark between us of course,” Siwon said with a bit of an edge. “And the fact that I’m willing to give you everything you want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The devil inside Yunho wanted him to give in to Siwon’s offer. _Changmin is a difficult man, leave him, take the easy way out,_ the devil in his head whispered. But his heart screamed for Changmin…and only Changmin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho suddenly felt very uncomfortable talking to Siwon about a possible relationship between them. Before it was all harmless, friendly flirting…he was used to that in the past with Heechul even after they broke up. Siwon was being too pushy right now but Yunho also didn’t want to hurt the nice businessman’s feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Siwon, I have to go. We’ll talk later, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon sighed on the other end. “I really wanted to see you today. Can you meet me at a restaurant in the city? Can you get away from Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho said hurriedly, “I’m sorry, I can’t. Bye for now, Siwon!” And he hung up and stared at his phone, confused and conflicted. The thought of sneaking behind Changmin’s back made him sick to his stomach. He needed to stop these calls with Siwon until the other man backed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yunho went back to the table, Changmin pulled out the chair for him with a small smirk…like he knew exactly what Yunho was thinking earlier. Changmin grabbed Yunho’s hand under the table and continued his conversation with Jihye.  
  
  
  
  
  
“As I was saying – you shouldn’t have run away and left the burden on your brother.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I told you I didn’t know my parents would make him take my place!” Jihye said defensively. “I wouldn’t have left otherwise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you would have married me to save your brother from my evil clutches,” Changmin said conversationally as he sipped wine. “I highly doubt that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I never called you evil!” Jihye reddened. “I just want you to treat my brother nicer! He’s a sweetheart, he deserves the best. And I’m not so sure you’re the best for him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jihye!” Yunho scolded, Changmin squeezed his hand. Their meal had arrived and all three grew silent as they ate their food. Yunho finished half his plate and pushed the rest away, Changmin was on his second plate, and Jihye was pretending to eat while furtively staring at the Shim-Jung couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a mouth full of food, Changmin said, “You should call your parents. You’ve worried them long enough.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I did,” Jihye nodded. Yunho said proudly, “Oh Jihye, that’s great! What did they say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye shrugged. “Just that to keep in contact with them and come home soon. They weren’t going to try and force me to marry anyone anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hid a smile behind his napkin. His parents probably feared losing their daughter again but he could definitely imagine his father yelling at Jihye over the phone for her recklessness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye turned to Yunho and asked, “Soooooo, how is that businessman you met in Hawaii? Siwon, was it? Are you keeping in touch with him?” She sent a fleeting look in Changmin’s direction after she said the other man’s name.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s doing fine,” Yunho answered ruefully. “And yeah, we talk sometimes.” Changmin’s fork clattered onto the plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye addressed Changmin, “How do you feel about Siwon, Changmin-shi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin cleared his throat and said, “I feel he is quite the ass-wipe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hit Changmin lightly on the arm. “That’s not nice!” Changmin asked him dryly, “I’m sorry, is there a better word to describe him? A toilet brush? Or a home-wrecker?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Siwon is none of those things! He’s a friend. He has a bit of feelings for me, but they’ll pass. And we’ll continue to be friends…and what do you mean _home-wrecker_?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin snapped, “What else do you call a married man trying to steal another man away from his partner?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho frowned, thinking maybe he heard Changmin incorrectly. “What do you mean a married man? Siwon is married?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin folded his arms together and slumped in his chair, repressing his ire. Jihye seemed to be holding back laughter as she said, “I think I need to go. Thank you for lunch, Changmin-shi. Please take care of my brother.” She kissed Yunho on the cheek and vamoosed out of the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho barely acknowledged her departure. His mind reminded him of this morning when a woman answered Siwon’s phone. But Siwon said he was in a meeting, so maybe that was his secretary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin broke the silence and proclaimed abrasively, “Siwon fed you pretty lies – lies a married man wanting to have an affair spouts out. And you lapped it up. Pathetic, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho felt a sting in the back of his eyes. “Lapped it up like a bitch you mean? A desperate, needy bitch that was starving for affection, right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you’re starving for affection, you come to me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh like you are so approachable, all the time!” Yunho couldn’t stand it, his thoughts were muddled and he didn’t know what else to add to this argument.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin wrote out a check, laid it next to a plate. Yunho took the check and tore it to pieces and reach into his wallet to pull out some large bills to tuck partially underneath a plate. Rolling his eyes, Changmin said, “Let’s go. We’ll discuss this at home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child!” Yunho erupted, turning a few heads from the people around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho spun around to leave when someone caught his eye and made his stomach churn. _What are the odd really?_ It was Siwon - seated at an intimate table for two with a stunning woman. To test the man who claimed to be falling in love with him, Yunho pulled out his mobile and called Siwon. Surprisingly, Siwon answered. Yunho said softly, “Hey, Siwon. I’m free. Wanna meet up?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh hi. Yes, yes. We’ll discuss this tomorrow at the meeting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
An obvious lie. Yunho walked out of the restaurant as he said, “Stop lying to your date, Siwon. Meet me outside the restaurant.” And he hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin followed him out and few seconds later, Siwon joined them. Yunho stared distrustfully at Siwon. Changmin spoke sharply to the businessman, “Tell him you’re married to that woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How did you know?” Siwon asked, keeping a beseeching gaze on Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You think I wouldn’t do a little digging about the man who’s trying to romance my husband?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon begged, “Yunho please, can I talk to you alone?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, you can’t,” Changmin answered for Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can answer for myself thanks,” repeating what Changmin once rudely said to him. Changmin snapped his mouth shut and walked off to sit on a bench across the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon pulled Yunho to the small ally beside the restaurant and held him by the shoulders. “Yunho. Let me explain. I am married, okay? My parents forced me to marry her two years ago. I never wanted to be with her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you _are_ with her,” Yunho argued. “The point is you lied to me when I have been completely honest with you from the beginning. What else have you lied about?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding Yunho closer, Siwon murmured, “Nothing else, I swear. Everything I’ve said to you…all my feelings for you have been real. I’m stuck in a loveless marriage, what do you expect me to do? I can’t divorce her right now, my parents will disown me. You’re everything I could want…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shunted Siwon. “Well, you’re not going to get some torrid love affair from me! Go find someone else…that’s assuming you haven’t done this before.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon grabbed Yunho’s face and forced a kiss. Yunho kept his lips shut tightly, enduring it for a few seconds out of curiosity. Nothing. Not a single spark. Not a hint of the warm or awkward sweetness that came from Changmin’s lips. When Siwon tried to coerce a tongue in, Yunho bite him. Siwon doubled-back, clutching his mouth, he shouted, “I’m in love with you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Thunder rolled above them and it started raining lightly. Yunho looked up at the sky, letting the raindrops cleanse him. He glanced at the tall figure across the street in the long coat, making out the dark hair and wet puppy-dog visage and Yunho knew he belonged with that man. All this time Changmin was trying to warn him, protect him from getting hurt. Not to mention the endless small things Changmin said and did for him that seemed so insignificant from far away but upon closer inspection held a profound purpose.  
  
  
  
  
  
It started off as a purpose to terminate their marriage by pushing Yunho away and led to a purpose to better their marriage. Whether the change in direction was caused by love or just Changmin’s (and Yunho’s for that matter) duty to carry on the tradition successfully, Yunho didn’t know. He still didn’t fully understand Changmin. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to give up trying to understand him…especially now that every touch (rough or gentle), every word (hateful or loving) snapped into place and Yunho felt himself falling deeper in love with the elusive Shim Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Siwon. I’m not in love with you. I’m in love with my husband. Go back to your wife.” Then Yunho ambled away through the now heavy rain and to Changmin’s side.  
  
  
  
  
  
A car could be heard screeching on the wet ground and if Changmin hadn’t pulled him out of the way by the arm, Yunho would have been fatally hit. Standing so close together allowed Yunho to breathe in the scent that he had loved since they were strangers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You let him kiss you,” Changmin disapproved with a grunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho caught a few raindrops on his tongue and whispered, “Take me home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
At the car, in the small parking lot beside the restaurant, Changmin pressed Yunho’s front against the car. “What are you doing?” Yunho asked, looking around worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No one will come out while it’s raining. Let me take you home, koibito.” Changmin pulled down Yunho’s pants, making sure to keep their lower halves covered with his large coat. A sound of zipper sliding down, then Changmin’s warm cock touched Yunho’s butt-cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain poured on them, drenching them. Yunho leaned forward to rest on the car, permitting Changmin to spread him. Changmin’s hard length was exceedingly wet by now, crying to be let inside Yunho’s tight passage.  
  
  
  
  
  
A finger pumped in and out of him a few times. A hand caressed his chest and tipped his head back for a kiss. Then he was penetrated. Changmin’s cock entered so slowly and with such care, tears and raindrops ran as one down Yunho’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning on Yunho, Changmin licked the water off of Yunho’s left ear as he moved at a slow pace. “My Koibito.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later, lightning struck. And with that flash of light, Yunho cried out, “I love you!”  
  
  



	10. "You got under my skin."

Dripping wet on the black leather seats of Changmin’s car, Yunho squirmed uncomfortably whenever Changmin made a sharp turn or stop. They had not said a word to each other after their lovemaking in the rain, just pulled up their sopping clothes and climbed into the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sore?” Changmin abruptly asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
“A little.” Yunho squirmed again when they stopped at traffic light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes on the cars in front of him, Changmin grabbed Yunho’s hand. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. It felt good.” Yunho clung to his husband’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just good? I would have thought from your emotional reaction you’d think I’m a sex god.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho snorted. “Sex god? Do I have to bring up our wedding night?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin let go of Yunho’s hand and turned up his nose. “Still on about that are you? No use pretending I haven’t made up for that blunder.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho unbuckled his seat belt and slid over to press his lips to Changmin’s jaw. Yunho skimmed the shell of the ear with his tongue, tasting the lingering droplets of rain. Changmin’s left leg began to shake.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Seatbelt, Jung,” Changmin complained faintly. The torture was so persistent, so unrelenting. “Do you want me to crash this car?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Swerving sharply to the right, Changmin pulled into a remote parking lot on the outskirts of their neighborhood. Yunho’s lips were captured by his gorgeous husband’s wide ones and soon they were making-out feverishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark outside with only a few streetlights illuminating parts of the parking lot and the narrow road beside it. Only God knows how long they made-out. Lazy drizzles strummed on the outer part of the car, like background music accompanying their passionate kisses.  
  
  
  
  
  
They finally parted because their swollen lips throbbed. And because Yunho’s ambitious move to climb on top of Changmin in the driver’s seat caused his butt to bump back into the steering wheel, the car horn to sound off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin tried to adjust their awkward position, but it was not so simple with their long limbs tangled and Yunho’s foot caught on the gear shift. It also didn’t help that they both started laughing at their predicament.  
  
  
  
  
  
And Changmin actually laughed – an outright, genuine laugh that soften his face and made him look younger. Then it was like love-vomit: “I love you,” Yunho blurted out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin reclined the car seat with Yunho still sitting haphazardly in his lap. “You don’t need to say that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But that’s how I feel,” Yunho responded. “When I said it earlier, I meant it. And seeing you smiling just now, I felt it again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Love?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes…love.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Playing with Yunho’s fingers, Changmin asked, “What does love feel like?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stared, coming to the conclusion that Changmin had never been in love. Come to think of it, Yunho wasn’t sure he was ever in love with his past lovers. He tried to answer Changmin’s question the best he could by closing his eyes and recited his physical reaction to love.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your lungs constrict. Your heart beats faster. Butterflies fill your stomach. And your blood burns through your veins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yunho opened his eyes, he caught Changmin’s sappy smile before the younger man snapped himself out of it. Changmin cleared his throat. “So, that was awfully poetic. Who knew you had it in you, Jung?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I had you _in_ me didn’t I?” Yunho said, licking his lips. Changmin sat up so quickly he bumped his head on the ceiling of the car and caused Yunho to butt-honk the horn again.  
  
  
  
  
  
More laughter and teasing glances ensued on the drive home.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Their relationship was reborn. Their interaction was rather like two teenagers with an awkward case of puppy love. Changmin still drove Yunho to work, but now gave him a goodbye kiss that left Yunho glowing each time. Then a kiss greeted him after work when Changmin came to pick him up. Jong-Kook witnessed one of these kisses. He winked at Yunho later and said with a nudge, “See…I told you he cared about you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes dinner was fully cooked with the table set when he got home. However, on the days Yunho’s shift at the hospital ends early, Changmin would request one of Yunho’s home-cook meals. Yunho usually made him his specialty ramen dish but one evening he found a stack of cook books on the kitchen counter with a sticky note that read: “Circle what you like.” Later, Yunho left the same note on top of the stack for Changmin to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Yunho was more comfortable to venture off and try cooking at least the circled meals, knowing his husband will more or less like them even if they were not perfect. The meals Changmin made him were perfect though. Everything Changmin did was perfect in Yunho’s eyes. Except when he eats. Yunho had considered buying the man a bib for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Occasionally after picking Yunho up from work, Changmin will surprise him by taking them straight to a restaurant, where they would proceed to argue over who pays. And Yunho will use the “I’m older than you” card and win the argument. Usually.  
  
  
  
  
  
At home, even if they were doing separate things, they always sat together. If Changmin was reading a book, grading papers, or online gaming, then Yunho was reading through medical books, studying his patients’ files, or watching a drama.  
  
  
  
  
  
One evening while Changmin was grading papers and Yunho was on the edge of his seat watching the last episode of the drama _Poseidon_ , Changmin proposed the unexpected.  
  
  
  
  
  
“When you’re done watching, I’d like to start you with Japanese lessons. What do you say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho muted the television. “Are you serious?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You told me you wanted to learn.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want to learn Japanese or not, Koibito?” Changmin put aside the papers and threw down a Japanese book in between them on the couch. Yunho immediately turned off the television. Who the hell needs T.V. when gorgeous Professor Shim was offering one-on-one time?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting Indian-style with perfect posture and a studious expression, Yunho answered, “Teach me all you know, Professor Shim!”  
  
  
  
  
  
At first Changmin just told him to learn the _hiragana_ and _katakana_ alphabets in his free time. It appeared overwhelming to memorize all those foreign characters. But if he survived two semesters of Anatomy memorizing the muscles, joints, and systems of the human body, then he could most definitely memorize symbols and their respective sounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their Japanese sessions consisted of Professor Shim pronouncing words out loud and Yunho repeating them. He wasn’t even taught any grammar yet. Just vocabulary and phrases.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Say this,” Changmin told him with a small grin. “ _Sekkusu siyou_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sek-kusu si-you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good. Now say, _Aishiteru_.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aishi-teru. What does that mean, Professor?” Yunho asked, rolling on top of the professor.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were lying on Yunho’s bed in only their underwear. Changmin always suggested they do their sessions in the nude but Yunho always put his foot down about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you,” Changmin said. Yunho’s heart jumped. Changmin quickly clarified, “Aishiteru means _I love you_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh.” Yunho tried not to feel disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin crawled into between Yunho’s legs and said throatily, “ _Aishite mo ii_.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aishite – what was the rest again?” He was silenced with a kiss on the throat. Changmin sucked on a sensitive part of Yunho’s neck. “So good! More, Professor!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin commanded softly, “Say _Kimochi ii, Sensei_ and pull on my hair.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kimochi ii, Sensei!” Yunho moaned when Changmin squeezed his thighs and nibbled on his hipbones. He heard Changmin groan, “Oh fuck, say that again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
After repeating it as well as “Aishiteru” and “Sekkusu” a few times, Changmin rewarded him with a blowjob…leisurely sucking, teasing him into a slow orgasm. His husband held him afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn’t matter that Changmin hadn’t said those three words. Yunho _felt_ loved, and that’s what truly matters, right? Still, it would be nice to hear…just once.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Yunho woke up first. Changmin was sleeping beside him, sniffling from Bambi’s fur tickling his nose. Yunho smiled, remembering the first time Changmin came to sleep in his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the night after their lovemaking in the rain. Yunho was about to settle in for bed, contemplating whether or not to sneak into Changmin’s bedroom for a cuddle, when Changmin came into his room uninvited.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So uh,” Changmin started intelligently. “Um. You – You didn’t say goodnight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s brows wrinkled. “But I did. At the stairs. We kissed and I said goodnight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, you just smiled when _I_ said goodnight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. Goodnight, Changminnie,” Yunho chimed indulgently as he climbed under the covers and pulled Bambi into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin walked forward. “You sleep with that thing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not a _thing_ ,” Yunho replied, feeling slightly offended for Bambi’s sake. “She’s my daughter!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gave him an intolerant look but turned off the light and climbed into bed. “What are you doing?” Yunho asked, frowning at the shadow next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“One generally _sleeps_ in a bed, Jung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t dare question that logic. He feared pushing Changmin away. Yunho put Bambi in between them and snuggled closer to Changmin’s body, entwining their legs. They christened the bed the following morning with their sweat and cum. Bambi had bounced around on the bed due to their vigorous fucking, but Yunho paid her no mind. He just grabbed on to the bed sheets and moaned at every delightful penetrative touch and kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin had slept in his bed every night since then. Yunho always loved messing with the younger man in the mornings. Like now, with Changmin unconsciously bothered by Bambi’s fur, Yunho made it worse by rubbing Bambi lightly over Changmin’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
His partner sneezed and opened his eyes with a glare. “Must you do that every morning? Why do you keep _him_ in our bed anyway?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I keep _her_ in our bed because I like to cuddle all night. You don’t.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes this caused Changmin to go shower in a huff. And sometimes it caused Changmin to growl and make hot morning love to him. Yunho preferred the latter, but wasn’t deterred by the former. Whenever Changmin went to shower first thing in the morning, Yunho snuck inside to join him. Changmin would cock an eyebrow at him and say, “Koibito, wash Sensei’s body.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho would giggle and love Changmin’s tall, slim body with his hands and mouth, sometimes even teasing the man’s ass and entrance just to make the other jolt and clench. “Bad Jung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh how Yunho liked it when he misbehaved for Changmin. The consequences were always satisfying.  
  
  
  
  
  
This morning happened to be a shower-sex-fun morning so Yunho came down the stairs two hours later, a naughty grin on his face when he spotted Changmin reading the paper. With a nip on each of Changmin’s large ears, Yunho took part of the paper from him and sauntered away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aishiteru, Sensei!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho was tackled around the waist and onto the couch. A cell phone ring interrupted their wrestling match, which Yunho was totally winning!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the hospital. The head pediatric nurse told him Jane was in critical condition.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shim-Jung couple rushed to the hospital. Jane was lying weakly in her bed. Yunho checked her pulse and heart rate then consulted one of the other doctors about her condition. Changmin never left her side, just stared down at her like a boy watching his favorite toy fall apart in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho went back to Changmin’s side to inform him quietly about what happened to Jane. “The chemotherapy made her too weak. She doesn’t really need the radiation anymore, the cancer has diminished. But she lost a lot of her hair and won’t take any of the food offered to her. The feeding tube can only do so much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll do it,” Changmin volunteered. “I’ll take care of her. She’ll take food from me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not that easy, Changmin. Are you willing to be here 24 hours a day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin appeared frustrated now. “It’s the hospital environment. It’s cold. She has no one that really cares about her here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“All the doctors here care…I care.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not enough!” Changmin stood up. “Can I take her home? Care for her at home?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho answered carefully. “I don’t think I’m allowed to do that, Min.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Talk to Jong-Kook. Tell him the situation. Jane will die if I don’t do something! Just give me this one thing, Koibito, please!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho recalled how he had pleaded for Kai and Amber similarly but got rejected. Yunho wasn’t going to deny Changmin this chance though – a chance to case away the ghost of Sooyun from his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho got special permission from Jong-Kook to take Jane home with all the IV equipment and a female nurse who will visit once a day to help bath Jane, and watch over her if Changmin needed to leave the house for groceries or run an errand. Summer break had started so there was no teaching schedule.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane came alive around Changmin. She was still weak, but Yunho could see the glow in her eyes when Changmin spoke to her tenderly as he fed her a large bowl of soup. Under the guidance of Changmin, Jane didn’t require an IV feeding tube anymore. Yunho was driving himself to work for a while. When Jane got better, Yunho got dropped off and picked up from work with Jane sitting comfortably in the backseat, holding Bambi.  
  
  
  
  
  
One night, while Changmin was in the shower, Yunho checked up on Jane. She was kneeling by the bed with her eyes closed. Yunho rushed over to her. “Are you okay, honey?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane asked in wonder, “Dr. Yunnie, is Changmin my new daddy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t know how to answer her because he didn’t want to crush the hope in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jane,” Changmin’s voice suddenly filled the room. “You should be in bed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane pulled herself up on the bed and played with her short, thin hair. “Will you read me a story?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Changmin buried his face in Yunho’s neck after they made love. Yunho said to him gently, “We have to return her to the orphanage, Min, you know that right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They took Jane back to the hospital the next day where she went through a series of tests then an official from the orphanage came over to pick her up. Jane’s tears spilled and she clung on to Changmin’s shirt. Changmin hugged her for a second then knelt down in front of her. Yunho heard Changmin tell Jane, “I’ll make sure you are taken care of there. I will be back for you. Give me time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s heart constricted at hearing the promise. Yunho hugged her too and winked as he gave her Bambi. Jane’s tears subsided as she was taken away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin was a bit standoffish with Yunho after that day. Not in a mean way but in a distracted way. The younger man was always lost in thought and went to bed before Yunho. But Yunho understood Changmin’s depression and gave him the space he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days later, on a lazy Sunday morning, Yunho received a call from Changmin’s mother, inviting them to dinner. Changmin impassively agreed to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the Shims’ house, Amber and Kai jumped on Yunho. Changmin stood frozen beside them. Yunho knew something was wrong. He followed Changmin’s gaze to a tall older man standing between his in-laws. It was Changmin’s uncle.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a brief tour of the house for Yunho’s benefit, it was dinner time. Dinner was an awkward experience to say the least. And only because Yunho was tuned in to his husband’s feelings. His in-laws didn’t notice anything off with their normally moody son. Chinho, Changmin’s uncle, sat between the kids. Yunho detected the tension amplifying whenever Chinho spoke with the kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin, did you know that your uncle has been taking care of Amber and Kai a lot lately?” Changhee spoke pleasantly. “He’s been a great help.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin slid back his chair and excused himself without an explanation. Changhee and Eunhee appeared startled and looked to Yunho, who shrugged uneasily. He made to stand and go see about his husband’s whereabouts but Chinho beat him to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” Chinho offered. “I haven’t spoken to the lad in a while. We need to catch up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wanted to disagree, yet didn’t want to be rude in front of the elders and kids so he remained seated. Amber and Kai finished their dinner and asked to watch T.V. Eunhee gave the kids permission and moved to sit next to Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dear, I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” Changmin’s mother said quietly. “I suppose you must know by now that we want you and Changmin to adopt the kids. Changmin rejected the idea but I want to know your opinion on it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho glanced up. Changhee was watching him thoughtfully. Glancing back at Eunhee, he said, “I would love to have Kai and Amber live with us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eunhee gave a small clap. “I knew it! It’s so obvious how attached you are to them and they to you.” She leaned in to add, “I realize Changmin doesn’t think he’s ready for the responsibility of children, and to offer Jiyun and her husband this chance would make more sense. But, Yunho, honey, I _feel_ that Amber and Kai belong with you two. Call it mother’s intuition.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking out into the living room where the kids sat on the couch, Yunho said wistfully, “I feel it too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
After chatting for a while, Yunho left the kitchen to search for Changmin. He heard voices from the study room. The door was cracked open. Yunho peeked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chinho had Changmin by the arm, speaking harshly, “You just had to turn out to be a fag after all the lessons I taught you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chinho shoved Changmin. “Ever since I caught you hugging a boy in primary school, I thought I could beat it out of you. Maybe I didn’t hit you hard enough…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Suspended in shock, Yunho heard Chinho continue the verbal abuse, “That nephew of yours is showing the same signs. Caught him playing with his sister’s dolls the other day. He got punished for that. Can’t have another in the family turn out like you. You’re disgusting, Changdol-ah. You and that other fag.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stop it!” Changmin bellowed, covering his ears and seemed unable to fight back physically. Chinho smacked Changmin across the head and grabbed the younger man’s crotch in a tight grip as he said, “Go find a nice pussy to put this into like a real man!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rage blinded Yunho. He slammed the door open. Chinho looked up and, before the older man could react, Yunho had kneed him in the groin. Then he stood in front of Changmin, arms out protectively. “Never talk or touch my husband again or you’ll get a worse beating.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chinho was whimpering on the floor. Changmin’s parents hurried in the room. “What is going on?” Changhee asked, stunned to see his brother rolling in pain. “Yunho, Changmin, explain yourselves!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bowed to them and said, “With all due respect, sir, I think your brother needs to be the one to explain himself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut up, you fag!” Chinho sputtered out. The parents gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
He dragged Changmin out. He wanted to take his love far away from here, back to their home and hold him all night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin hindered their way out. His husband’s eyes landed on Amber and Kai, who had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you want, Changmin?” Yunho asked, palming the beautiful wide face. There was no answer, just more wide-eyed staring at the children. Yunho took action and lifted Amber in his arms and gestured for Changmin to pick up Kai. And they all left the Shim house together.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The kids stayed asleep throughout the car ride. Yunho tucked them into his bed with Changmin’s help. He looked down at their small faces. Changmin’s parents had called on the ride home, needing to speak to their son urgently. He had heard Changmin say, “Just on a temporary basis – to see if we can even handle it.” And then, “Mom, it’s okay. No. No. Just…don’t let him in the house anymore. I’m fine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He led Changmin out of the room. The instant they entered the other bedroom, Yunho enquired, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I tried once,” Changmin answered with his head bowed. “But – but it’s not the easiest thing to talk about. It makes me sick. Just hearing him go on like that again…I felt like a kid with no one to turn to. I believed what he brainwashed me into thinking is true.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that why you didn’t want to marry me? Because I’m a man and you felt ashamed?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin nodded. “I didn’t know what to do with you except marry you and try to drive you away. But you just kept latching on. I’d always reserved myself for only women. I had been with only one man my whole life, back in college, and I felt disgusted afterwards because my uncle’s words kept echoing in my head. It was different with you though. As cliché as this sounds, you got under my skin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho couldn’t contain the smile on his face. “I told you from the very first day that I can make you happy!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Changmin spurned, “Happy? You gave me unnecessary heartache! You and that ass-wipe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you admit to being jealous? Which would imply you love me. Don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turned to look out the window, not answering. “Changminnie…don’t you?” Yunho asked with less confidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright, yes!” Changmin shouted at Yunho’s reflection in the glass. “I.Love.You. Aishiteru! See, I said it! But I shouldn’t have to tell you…it should be more than obvious I love you. Ugh, it sounds so ridiculous when I say it out loud! Don’t expect me say it for another year at least.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching Changmin lose it like this amused Yunho. He was right a long time ago to not fight hate with more hate. This man needed love. That’s what everyone craves – love. And that’s what Yunho plans on giving Changmin – forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
To calm down his partner, Yunho knelt down on one knee and asked, “Will you marry me, Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin spun around so quickly his back cracked. The younger man’s jaw dropped open for a second then let out a short laugh. “Does nothing shatter your perfect world, Jung?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Dropping to his knees, Changmin pulled Yunho into a tight embrace. “Thank you for what you did today. Defending me like that…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, my Changminnie,” Yunho said earnestly. “And thank you for giving me Amber and Kai.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sat back on his haunches. “I said temporary.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is your promise to Jane temporary too?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then, can’t you give Kai and Amber a chance?”  
  
  
  
  
  
At that very moment, the children came running into the room. Amber hugged Yunho around the neck, “We got scared! We weren’t at grandma’s house anymore!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai stood shyly next to Changmin. Changmin straightened up and ushered the kids back to the other room and told them to get into the bed. Yunho and Changmin laid down on either side of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho put a hand on Amber’s shoulder and another grabbed for Changmin’s hand over the children’s heads. Changmin whispered to Kai, “Did grandpa’s brother hurt you?” Kai nodded. Changmin rested a hand hesitantly on the boy’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Well, he can't hurt you anymore.” Kai nodded again and snuggled closer to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looked up and met Yunho’s eyes. “We look like a real family, Koibito.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, Yunho whispered back, “You want to be part of that family picture?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hand. “We have an alliance then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smirking, Changmin commanded, “Come here and kiss me, my Jung-bride.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pinched the brat on the arm. “Shut up. You kiss me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a delicate kiss over the slumbering children, the Shim-Jung alliance was truly sealed. The old tradition brought two unexpected people together…two people made for each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t dream of a faceless bride or groom or a cruel Changmin leaving him at the altar. He dreamt of a lavish wedding filled with laughter and love and a sharp-tongued gorgeous professor who demanded kisses and called him his sweetheart.  
  


 


End file.
